How did I get into Terrica Lumeris?
by AzureEdge7
Summary: An ordinary day for Azure... until she gets sucked into a portal and is now on Terrica Lumeris. An OC/Self Insert into Tales Of Vesperia.A bit of RavenXOC. I do not own Tales Of Vesperia.
1. Where in the world am I?

How did I get into Terrica Lumeris?

Chapter 1-Where Am I?

It was a plain summer day. I was done hanging out with my friends, and for some reason instead of playing Rogue Galaxy (My 2nd play through of that...Sorry Jaster)I decided to wake up the X-box 360 from its long slumber. I thought to myself...Hmmmm...what to play? Eternal Sonata? No. Too feelsy. And I can always play with Crescendo and Serenade in the Ps3 version. So...How about this? I pull out my Tales of Vesperia case. The cover was very dusty and it looked like it needed playing.(You can just tell that when looking at a cover)I've played the game about 3 and a 1/2 times so there is no way I could just forget anything.

Now to find a X-Box 360 controller...hopefully with batteries. The hardest part is to find the controller and actually sync it with the X-Box about 10 minutes of searching for a X-Box 360 controller...I found one! Yay! This X-Box 360 controller kind of gave a weird feeling when I touched it. It didn't look too weird, besides a black gem with some embroidery on it. Of course as an Idiot...I touched it. It kind of latched onto my skin... on my good hand.(My right hand)I didn't freak out...I did the opposite. I actually acted like nothing happened. So I turned on the X-Box 360 and put the disk in. My right hand kind of felt weird putting the disk in. And when I closed the disk tray... the thing on my and reacted and this Red/Violet hole appeared under me. And That's how I suddenly teleported to the middle of nowhere.


	2. I'm on Terrica Lumeris?

Enjoy!

Chapter 2-Where am I?

So Where was I? What was this place? Oh .My .God. Did someone teleport me here? Maybe someone kidnapped me? Dreary thoughts poured into my mind. I thought to myself...Just find the nearest town/city/person and ask for the authorities. They would help... right? So with my crazy sense of direction I picked one way and stuck to it. The way I picked? North West. But these were not the clothes to go hiking around in the middle of nowhere in. I was wearing a plain black T-shirt, jeans and Grey Converse shoes. For about 30 stress filled minutes... I kept walking North west. Then I saw it. A bridge and after that a huge desert. And a huge fog cloud. Shit.

Am I on Terrica Lumeris? Why am I here? And if Ghasfarost is still covered in fog... that means that this is early in the game. But I repeated my question. Am I on Terrica Lumeris? Well the evidence is clear. That's Ghasfarost tower, home of the Blood Alliance and where Barbos will fall to his death. So... getting that out of the way I cleared my thoughts. I haven't encountered a monster so far... that's good. And I need a weapon. So where am I going to get one? I don't have any gald. And I don't steal. And since I'm here...who should I join? The Knights or the Guilds? Was that really a decision? I screamed "RAVEN CHAANNN~ I'M COMING FOR YOU~!Immediately I headed out for Dahngrest.


	3. Dahngrest,Don and Shopping!

Chapter Don. And Shopping.

Finally~!I'm here! After an hour of walking because I finally realized where I was and my sense of direction kicked in.(If I didn't see Ghasfarost tower... then where would I be?Probably in Heliord.)Now to get into the guild that I want... lets see. For the 5th time today I cleared my thoughts. So now I have to go ask the don... because I want to join Altosk you ask? Because really they are the only sane guild in the union. Now is Raven kun here~?And is he alive as a knight... or dead as a Altosk member?(At the time I had no clue what Terrican Lumerian year was.)I walked around...No sign of Yuri... or the Barrier Blastia breaking. Good. So I went to the Guilds HQ. And guess what? The Don had no appointments and was actually here!So I just walked in. Inside there was only white haired man and he was buff. Of course everyone in this town knew his name. Don Whitehorse.

"Don Whitehorse?"I asked quietly.

"Yes. What is it? I don't have all day dealing with kids like you."He was sharp and straight to the point. And plus him calling me a kid kind of made me raise my voice. I AM 13 AND THAT IS NOT A KID I thought to myself.

"What are the qualifications to join Altosk?"I kind of raised my voice a bit more. I had no reason to be scared because this was and my only job application.

The Don's face somehow darkened."Why do you want to join Altosk?"

I darkened to match the tone."I have my reasons."

The Don said "Once you get a sword...because I don't think you have one... and get some armor too...I'll lend you some gald...But to get into Altosk...when you are ready with the weapon of your choice and if you're good at it...I'll accept you into my guild. Clear?" I nodded.

The Don handed me about 10,000 gald. I was so glad that nobody besides the don was there... like when Flynn gave the fake letter to the don and he knew it was a fake...I got very lucky. So I walked out of the Union HQ like a boss. Now for me to look like a true Vesperian walked to the shopping district of Dahngrest. Gotta love that guild... what was it called again? Merchants United or something? Well Whatever. Gotta love them either way. I bought myself a Tsurgi and a Crossbow. The Tsurgi would be for the front lines and the crossbow would be for the back. I can consider myself good with these weapons because I kind of developed my own fighting style playing with Nerf toys at home. I gave my toys at home credit. I walked into the armor section of the store and bought a red scarf to wrap around my neck. I also bought a black cardigan to match that black shirt. Black and Black goes together... right? I bought boots in case if my converses ever rip.(Hopefully they won't.)I bought 3 pairs of the same outfit (except for the shoes)I also bought a bag and bought tons of apple gels and a couple of orange gels(Because I really didn't think that I'd learn and use artes) and Lemon gels. Do not forget Lemon gels. And A tent. No matter what game I'm playing... if it has a tent option... My characters are sleeping in a tent. I will never pay for the Inn ever again!(Evil laughing that might cost an arm and a leg)...The last thing on my list was glasses. How about if this pair breaks? So I walked around Dahngrest looking for a glasses store. There was one at the far side of town. Apparently this store has like every prescription ever made in like 5 sick glasses frames. I bought 2 and bought a contacts case. There are contact cases on Terrica Lumeris. So my outfit was complete! I had great fashion style.

It was about 3pm and I had no money from what I got from the Don. So I left town and started my training. Killing monsters looks so easy in the game...but its not. It's really a life or death situation. Especially when you're on your own alone. After I killed a few monsters I figured that the thing on my right hand was a blastia. How else was I learning artes? When I learned Azure Edge I saw the black gem glowing. You know those items that you get when the monsters defeated? And sometimes you get food and you're wondering how did I get food from a monster... and its indulge able? When you defeat a monster... it just suddenly poofs and you get these items. So for dinner I made myself a sandwich with chicken from Chirpees that I fried. After dinner I went back to training. I was learning sword artes like 1,2, Peasy. When I learned Destruction Field I kind of stopped... If I had to give myself a sum estimate of what level I was at I'd say I was like level 30.I should stop and go to bed. At the time it was about 10 pm. I set up camp... but it was too early to sleep. So I counted the gald I got for killing all those monsters and lookie here...I have enough to pay the Don back and go on another shopping spree. I also collected the items that I got when I killed all of those monsters. I could probably synthesize all of these and sell them for good money. At about 11pm I finally tried to go to bed. I woke up at about 9 am and worked with the crossbow. I decided to head back to Dahngrest. I went to the weapons store and synthesized the crap out of my items. I sold about 1/2 of it. It was about 12 now... but first lets go on a shopping spree. I bought a watch to know the exact time from now on. I also put some of my money in the bank there. I was too lazy to go out of town so might as well see the Don.


	4. Altosk

Enjoy!

Chapter 4-Joining Altosk!

I walked to the inn and bought brunch. Now to head to the don. Hopefully he doesn't have nay appointments. I walked back to the Guilds Head quarters to show the don my moves."Good. You have the guts to come back."He was alone in the room. On both occasions that nobody was here with the don...that was really a happenstance of sorts.

I kind of jerked a bit (probably of nervousness) but then I said "So...I just show you my swordsmanship?"

The Don nodded and said" Yea. So I can see if you're worthy of my guild."

For the next 30 minutes, I showed him arte after arte. Somehow I tried not to look tired... because the slightest movement and you're job application can be invalid. After all of that Sword rain alpha and Demon fang I stopped and asked him..."Is that it?"He walked to me and drew his sword. It kind of looked like Gaius sword...oh wait... that was a katana. Anyone can use that. He lunged at me probably trying to see if I could react. I sidestepped and blocked his attack. He then swung low... trying to see if I could dodge that by jumping. Crap. I was never good at jump roping. This was not part of the job description! I ducked and blocked it with my sword. For about 5 minutes this went on and as he tried to strike me I dodged it. To think how much I've progressed over these days... it must of shocked him. He stopped and put away his sword. I kept thinking... Is this what everyone goes through when they ask for this guild? I stopped thinking when he opened his mouth to speak.

The don said "How did you manage this in a day and a half?"

I blurted out "I didn't."

"But you looked like...out of this world...like you've never been seen a sword before!"He raised this voice, but it was still in the same tone...shocked.

I had to say something...to answer his questions. I just couldn't say that I was from earth and all and that I know you're going to die...your right hand man is a traitor to you and is leaking information to commandant Alexei."I just don't remember."

He looked at me weirdly."You just don't remember?"

I thought to myself...Try to act depressing..."Sadly...yes. I remember my name though."

"Oh yea. I forgot. What's your name kid?"

The word kid ticked me off. Again. I couldn't say my real name...it didn't sound Vesperian .Oh! My nickname!"Azure, Azure Edge."

"Well Azure, Your in."He looked to the side... and spoke again."Y'know... 2 days ago ,I thought that you'd never make it here. But yer swordsmanship is great. I don't give compliments so take it."

"Ummm...Don? You're still missing one more thing. I also have a sub weapon."I took out my bow.

"A bow? There's a good right hand man of mine who is good at the bow. No need to show me. You start working with us tomorrow. Come to me and I'll give you my assignment...Azure I have very high expectations of you now...and I hope you'll find your memory."

"Thank you Don Whitehorse "I said. Really what else was I supposed to say? He gave me 2 Altosk symbols. Probably because he thinks I'm a kid so I might lose one. I left the Head Quarters and went to the shopping side of Dahngrest. I asked a tailor to sew the symbol into my red scarf. She was done in about an hour.(For her store it was kind of a slow day...) I was finally a part of Altosk!


	5. Sidequests

A shout out to cdpict for being my 1st and 2nd review!

Warning-Alot of spoilers for Tales of Symphonia and a bit of Xillia !

Chapter 5~Sidequests Galore!

So, I was a part of Dahngrest...doing odd jobs for money and fame. You can call me a mercenary... except I'm not an angel or a backstabbing traitor with a gun. And I need spiky hair too. I had to do very awkward jobs like avenging a family's death...by slaughtering the monsters that did the dirty deed. The worst part of those jobs is that I have to bring the remains. Another type of job I have is to find specific food ingredients, Ore(Mostly Iron ore...some people ask for silver or gold...and that's a high paying job),or at times a certain monsters item(who would want a monsters scale... besides collectors? Are there really that many collectors in Dahngrest?) I know about who would want the food ingredients...probably cooks who are too lazy and scared to get out of Dahngrest themselves. This guild thing was basically Tales of Radiant Mythology 1(I can't really say 3 because you're on the Van Eltia half of the time unlike RM1 when you're on land all the time... and I can't say 2 because I've never played 2...)...except I wouldn't do group members. And no new towns. I didn't even dare going to HELLiord because the tight tensions with the knights and the guilds. And the name says it all(HELLiord). I also took all of my spare time(Instead of thinking about how to get home)working for the North End bar. I also took some days when I wasn't packed with quests to kill tons of monsters and focus on my aerobics. Also I wanted to improve my agility. I was improving my muscles by holding those plates at the bar. (It was crazy how much they stuff into a plate.) I also worked on them when I went on quests...killing every monster in my way. I slept outside of town each night... and 1 day a week I would go to the inn and stay a night. That is when I really stink...and when I really need to take a bath. About 4 months passed. I was walking to the guilds Head quarters because the Don called me to say something... when I saw a young boy with brunette hair bump into me."Hey! Watch it!"He said!

"Sorry."

"It's ok!"He gave me a smile and walked away.

I stared at him as he walked away. Karol Capel the young one in the group. I thought to myself...how old is he? He looked all anime/video characters look younger than they actually are.(Other Examples Chopin and Kratos)Didn't the game manual say he was 12 when the games events first started? I have to ask him. I ran to catch him... and he was about to leave Dahngrest. WITH THE HUNTING BLADES .I saw him talking to Nan and Tyson. Got to stay away of both of them. So when he was done talking and they both walked ahead I came out of nowhere and asked..."What's your name"?

"Karol Capel. How about you?"He was calm of me appearing out of nowhere. Do all people in Altosk do that?

"Azure Edge. Anyway Karol... are you headed to Halure by any chance? They say the huge tree in town is beautiful. You should show it to your lady friend."I looked at Nan and started nodding.

"Shut...Up!"He smacked me with his bag.

"Just take my advice on this one...ok?"

"Azure... I forgot to answer your earlier question. I'm thinking about showing Nan Halure...Alright !I'll do it!"

"Promise?"I sounded worried.

"I Promise "Karol shouted.

"Next time you go to Dahngrest you can tell me about it. And don't get bullied."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I saw you get bullied the other day. Don't let it get to you. Stand up! Be a man! Be strong. Have courage. A friend of mine with a few screws loose once said...Courage is the Magic that turns dreams into reality."I thought to myself...I just said Emil/Aster's quote without messing up. Wow. (I WAS SO PROUD OF MYSELF FOR ACTUALLY USING THAT QUOTE !)

"I promise I'll come back. And then I'll tell you when I get back to Dahngrest all about Halure!"Karol ran back to his guild. I walked back to Dahngrest and went to the Head Quarters. I asked the Don why he needed me. He told me delightful news.(Now there were about 3-4 people right behind him...Instead of when I first came here.) I got promoted...because of good reviews from the clients.(Stuff like She was helpful, positive and not deceitful in any way.)And guess what I got Promoted to? One of The don's right hand men! He told me a man named Raven was also his right hand man. With my new rank I still had to do quests... but the thing is that I have more free time because the Don takes about a 3rd of our hours off. After a month...I quit my service at the North End bar because really I needed to think about how I would get home. So after I quit my job I had about an hour left to do whatever I wanted before the Don needed me. I walked around Dahngrest and went where the game has never been before. I walked for what seemed forever up a hill. I was still in town so there was the trail and houses there. I climbed to the top of the hill and saw there were seats that were empty. I sat in one of them and had a clear view of Dahngrest. Damn. The city was huge! I stared at the city for a while and then thought about myself. After 4 months of being here...I really had no time to think about myself. So... how was I going home? How can I get home? I thought of the possibilities. Is Dein Nomos like the Eternal Sword? Because if it is that's my ticket home. But I would have to wait until Duke regains his senses about destroying the world...Or maybe I can get home when this stupid thing on my right hand is gone! In the end of the game they get rid of almost every blastia to defeat the adephagos...right? Oh yea... the Adephagos isn't here yet. So really there isn't anything to fear for now...Anyway... what was my family doing now? Were they missing me? Or did they just move on without me? Or maybe when I come back It will be like 2 hours from when I started the X-Box... and then I looked at my watch. I jumped out of my seat and ran for the guild HQ.I could not be late. At all. I ran inside and stared at the watch. I was right on time. I walked in. The Don was by himself which was weird. The only other time this has happened was when I applied for Altosk which was like 4 months ago.

"Azure. Remember when you got promoted a month ago...do ya remember me talking about a man who was my right hand man?" Of course I do! Who doesn't forget Raven? I nodded.

"Yea .I need you, Azure to find him."

"Do you know where he is?"I had no clue what part of the game it was... all I knew is that it was before Dahngrest.

"Probably drunk in Heliord. Go get him". He gave me a letter if any knights asked any questions. I walked out of there blushing a bit. If Raven's in Heliord then Yuri's coming to town... and that means Ghasfarost. And the don will eventually...die. Damn. I can see why everyone liked him...and why everyone was sad when he died. I restocked on items... and walked out of Dahngrest like a boss.


	6. The Schwann brigade and Alexei?

chapter 6 is up!Probably post chapter 7 today or tomorrow...Enjoy!

Edit-I realized from a review by Cdpict that I spelled Entelexia wrong.(I knew I spelled something wrong somewhere)Thanks Cdpict!

Chapter 6~The Schwann Brigade... and Alexei?

About a day and a half later I was in Heliord and the knights head quarters were in my thoughts. I was going to ask about Schwann and if he's here. And then I bumped into a very fat man. Boccos. Right next to him was a skinny, not skinny... pencil man, Accedor. I heard Accedor say(Tweedle A) "Watch where you are going, I say!"

"Sorry."I replied.

Tweedle B said "Is this an accomplice of yours, Yuri Lowell?"

"Accedor. Boccos. Stop."I mumbled.

The both of them (like when Yuri calls them Tweedles)spoke at the same time."How do you know our names?"

I was about to say Schwann but I had to give them a reasonable excuse. One word wasn't going to do it. And how could I forget Tweedle's A and B 's names?

Here goes my excuse...I sighed."Sorry. I'm not a accomplice of his. I'm looking for the knights Head Quarters. I am looking for someone .Last time the informants told me that he was talking to Schwann the captain of your brigade. That's how I know your name. You see I'm from the guild Altosk."

Boccos raised his voice "A guild you say? You've got a lot of nerve to be here."

I raised my voice to match his."I have a letter explaining this. It's from Don Whitehorse!"

Boccos looked at Accedor and said "Lets lock her up and then take the letter to the commandant Alexei."In my head I thought to myself."How did these guys ever become knights?"

Yuri used the arte Azure Edge at Accedor and said "Can we get this fight going?"

"Yes. Yuri Lowell and Guild lady prepare to be defeated!"

Yuri used the arte Azure wolf fury while I kept not using artes. Accedor was defeated and Yuri hit Boccos 3 times and flipped his sword. The only reason in the game that I used him until I got Raven. I was using artes because I knew that Boccos could be defeated easily. And I was right. Me and Yuri both used the arte Azure Edge at Boccos. Total Victory.

"That's Yuri Lowell for you "I whispered to myself.

"Did you say something?"Yuri's looked puzzled.

"Sorry, nothing. Just looking for someone with orders from the Don.''

"What's his name? Maybe I can help."

"Sc-Raven "Was I about to say Schwann? Might as well say Damuron Alturain too. There goes the entire plot.

"Raven? Yea ,I've met him. He's in Altosk?"

"Yep. Now if you'll excuse me..."Yuri saw Azure walk away but noticed the emblem...the same exact one that Raven had on his back... on her scarf. As I was walking I couldn't help notice that someone was watching me. But if it was Raven and he heard my excuse and how he was talking to himself... he would probably presume I know. Great. I bet he's going to ask the don and actually pry into my past. I will tell him... once that bastard Commandant Alexei Dinoa is dead. I walked a bit faster and I ended up near Knights head quarters. But there was someone there. With white hair. He was going to stop me wasn't he. Well he can read the letter from the Don and give up Damuron for now. Suck it up Alexei. The commandant said nicely to me..."What does Altosk want with the knights?"I was shocked. How did he figure that out that fast? Is it my scarf emblem? or do Schwann and Alexei have like some telepathic link? Damn .He is interesting. A mad scientist who likes to raise the dead. Mostly Raven, Yeager and a fake Dein Nomos and Zaude.

"I'm looking for a man named Raven. The Don wants him. He was last spotted near Heliord."

Alexei replied (and to think that he thought I bought his excuse...)"There is no 'Raven' here."I thought... Well Duh.

There was nothing I could do to continue the conversation."I'll be going now."I walked back a couple of steps.

Then It Happened. Alexei looked and said..."Is that you're blastia?"Oh shit. Does he think that some other mad scientist raised the undead?

"Yes."I replied. Maybe he knows about home...

"It looks different from what we knights are usually equipped with. Where did you get it from?"I had to come up with a excuse quick.

"I got it from my dad".

"And where did your dad get it from?"Yea. You CAN TELL WHEN SOMEONE IS BEING NOSY.

"The great war. He died 2 years ago."That really did sound good too.

"Oh, ok. Thank you. I won't tell anyone that your kind came into Heliord. And that complaint with the Schwann brigade about locking you up...they both acted out of their own defense. I'll cover that up for you". Was the commandant being nice to me?

"So ,every guild member is a criminal?"I asked.

"Not entirely."A girl who looked Krityan which I knew she isn't. She one of the last of her kind the Entelexia. She would later be the summon spirit of wind. And I've always wondered why she helped Alexei. Maybe she saved him in the great war?I could think of all the possibilities.

"Khroma".Alexei said.

"We'll cover this up for should be grateful."The Krityan stared at my Blastia when she said that.

"Thank you". I began to walk away when Alexei asked my name.

"The names Azure. Azure, Edge."I began to walk away for the second time and I knew Alexei had seen the Altosk symbol on my scarf. I knew who he was going to call to keep tabs on me and Estelle...Raven.


	7. Da-Schwaaa-Raven

A bit of a twist on the Keiv Moc and then the barrier blastia breaks... and then Ghasfarost tower.

Chapter 7~Da-Sch-Raven

I headed back to Dahngrest...unfortunately I could not find Raven. I would have to tell the Don of my failure. This is the 1st mission I have failed. I haven't turned down a mission either. There goes my perfect streak and my promotion on top of it. I was in the HQ about to tell the Don that I failed...But guess who I find behind me...Raven!

"So you did manage to find him."

"I did? I was going to tell you that I failed this quest. I could not find him". I said that in my most humble voice.

"Azure, have you looked behind you on your way back from Heliord? Because he's right behind you."

"Whaaat?"I looked behind me and there he was. Da-Schwaa-Raven. I could not stop thinking of the couple I shipped. A couple that was long since dead. But It was still good to ship. Raven X Casey.

Raven said "Hey~!" and I kind of freaked out in my head.

The don was trying to introduce me to Raven...as I kept blushing. He said "This is my other right hand Raven. So when you're not here... she'll take your place."

He was so calm about this. He said plainly..."Oh, ok."

"You can both go. Good job Azure."We both walked out of there. We walked quietly to the middle of town. Raven had to break the awkward moment of silence by saying..."What's the matter sweetheart?"I knew right then and there that If this was game text it had a heart next to it.

"Nothing."I was red because of all the blushing. This journey is going to be long.

Raven said "But I really can't believe a person as young as you got up to that position in 3 months. And were at the same rank...Are you a spy for the knights or something?"I thought to myself. Look who's talking about spies for the knights. Especially when you spy for the commandant himself... Alexei Dinoa.

"No. And If I was a spy I wouldn't be disappearing as much as you are. You were gone for 3 months doing who knows what!"Ha! Got you back for calling me a spy Schwann Olturain!

To change the subject Raven kind of changed the subject to me when he asked if I had amnesia.

Of course I can't tell him... or Alexei would be after me. So I replied with a "yea".

"Do you remember where you got that weird Blastia?"I had to give him the same excuse as I gave Alexei. I'll probably tell him the truth after Alexei's dead.

"I can remember bits of it. My dad gave it to me when he resigned for duty. After the great war."

Raven was interested... probably because I used the term GREAT WAR."He was a knight? Then why did you join the union?"Crap. He was on to me too. Say I don't remember much and take it on him to make him change the subject.

"I don't remember much...but yea... my dad was a knight. We used to live in Pharylhide when I was real young...but then it was destroyed. My dad was a knight of some royal family there. I think it started with an A or a O.I joined the union... or so I remember..."I made sure to look like I got a head ache.

Raven said "You ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm just trying to remember what happened. It's kind of hard having amnesia."

"Don't go too hard on yourself... ok~?"He also said that with a heart if this was game text.

"I think I remember my dad and mom getting slaughtered by some dude. He was a noble. You could just tell. He spared my life. That's all I can remember without getting a severe headache."

Raven was shocked. Probably because I knew of the ancient city called Pharihyde...and he could infer that I know who he is. Did anyone talk about the town? I know it was never really mentioned in the X-Box version... and I'm kind of glad that I read that light novel called the Broken Mask. And probably the fact that the town was destroyed 10 years ago might be a factor to that. The next time Raven sees Alexei he's probably going to tell that there is a surviving person who used to serve his family. Great, Now if someone is going to kill me I'll have to serve Alexei. I also have a risk of getting captured when Raven kidnaps Estelle. Now since Ravens quiet... might as well change the subject."Ummm...Raven? Can you teach me magic?"

"Ok. But first... I'm going to take a stroll in Keiv Moc."

I piped up. This was my chance!"Can I come?"

His instant reply was... "Ask the Don."

"I'm coming anyway. Let's go!"I walked ahead of Raven. Alright... I ran ahead.

He mumbled to himself..."Ah`! The fun of being young."


	8. Bug Spray

As I stated in the previous chapter... First Keiv Moc and then the barrier blastia in Dahngrest breaks and then Ghasfarost. Enjoy!

Chapter 8~Bug Spray for Karol

While walking to Keiv Moc we got to know each other better. Raven was telling one lie after another(although I already knew the truth.)We were best buddies by the time we got to Keiv Moc. In Keiv Moc I cut every monster in our way before Raven could do anything. After each battle he always kept looking at me like I was one hell of a feisty lady.

I said "Da-Raven Let's get going". Shit. I was about to say Damuron!

"Alright. Let's go."

We finally got up to where the party was! Yay! As you know Raven did his speech of how he was taking a morning stroll. The only thing I said was that "I'm with him."When that bug came and Raven was going to show that he can hold his weight... Karol screamed. It wasn't this bad in the game. He actually sounded like a girl. After the scene I remembered. I bought bug spray exactly for this when I got to Terrica Lumeris! I walked to Karol and he was relieved that I brought bug spray. And then he looked at me. Not looked...he stared right into my soul. He said "I've seen you before! You're Azure Edge... right?"

"That's me."Karol looked shocked.

"You're that person who suddenly asked the don to join Altosk, and then gained his trust so much that you're his right hand! I can't believe someone of such a high rank would talk to me! Oh yeah did you hear the rumors?"

"What rumors?"I looked at him a bit confused.

"There's a rumor that the Hunting Blades want you. It's been going on for a couple of weeks now... I overheard Tyson and Nan talking about it. Did they ask you to join the hunting blades?"

I started laughing. There is no way I'm going into an insane guild like that."Nope. They haven't asked me yet. And if they did I would have turned it down anyway. I like my spot here and I'm not going to change my guild anytime soon."

"You must be strong to get up to that position in 3 months."

"I am."We walked a lot faster to catch up with the party. Yuri was the next one to talk to me. Yuri slowed down to my pace and Karol went ahead. Yuri started the conversation by saying "Thanks for helping me out earlier."I replied with a "Your welcome."

"What's your name?"

I was about to say my name and then tell him that I know his because of his wanted papers but there really isn't any wanted papers in Dahngrest. The only ones were in Heliord. And by the time I was in Heliord Yuri had gotten pardoned by Prince Ioder and Princess Estellise. So I said what any Symphonian would say."Give me your name and I'll give you mine."I can hear Genis say "You copied Lloyd!"

"Yuri Lowell."

"Azure Edge."

"Also I'll tell you everyone else's names too."He pointed (as I was tuning him out.)to each character and saying the name. He then said ..."You found Raven?"

"Not exactly. He found me back at Dahngrest. Anyway are you here to observe the aer krene? And why there's so much aer flowing right?"

"And how do you know about that?"

"You're friend over there, Rita talks too loud."That sounded like a good excuse to cover my blabbering mouth. While walking I kept thinking if I was a apart of other guilds. Oh well .We finally got to the aer krene.


	9. Mr Pantene

As I stated in the previous chapters First Keiv Moc and then the barrier blastia breaks and then !

Chapter 9~Duke Pantene

I totally forgot about this boss battle. With that scorpion. That thing should have been a Giganto monster. I thought Duke appeared first but the monster kicks our ass first and then Duke comes in and saves our asses. Crap. How could I forget?This is where Raven says his magic carta quote!Well when I cleared my thoughts I heard Raven say "So this is the end huh? Farwell to all my dear fans from the world over."

I kept humming the theme Fury sparks while we were facing this boss. I told Estelle to spam nurse...but this is our cultured princess who doesn't get any thing... she decided not to use Nurse but to use healing circle. Wait. Healing Circle? I thought she didn't learn that arte until like level 30 something. Were playing this on hard mode? That's a good thing for me to know. And a bigger chance for me to get killed. Rita apparently spam's Champagne. That arte that it's like water coming under you and then it goes fizzy. Raven started shooting arrows at the enemy and I decided. I'll do that too. Yuri and Karol were at the front lines doing whatever they can.

Whenever the monster came near me... I took out my sword and spammed a arte.I don't think that anyone in the party uses it and that makes me feel good. That arte is Omega Tempest. And you know that spell when you play as raven that you always spam?...That spell was Being done right in front of me."C'mon wind knock em round and cut em down! Wind Blade!"Blades of wind fell from the sky and hit the enemy. I went to the back and shot the enemy. After about 10 and a 1/2 minutes of this the enemy was almost defeated me and Raven shot an arrow at the same time. It pierced the enemy and it was defeated. Then guess who showed up? Duke Pantrei. Well I call him Duke Pantene because if he came to earth and sign a Pantene contract...I could imagine all of those girls going nuts over his slick white hair. As the scene went on I kept thinking about how he stole Dein Nomos and saved the Friggn world. And yet no one knows his name except for a select bunch of people...But that doesn't mean that you have to isolate yourself from humans and want to DESTROY THE WORLD!

The scene was over and the party kind of left while I was still in thought mode. I kind of stayed in the same position for longer than I thought I was in it for. I realized duke stared at me during that scene...that was very weird. But I can't wait until Duke gives Yuri the sword! That's the only reason why Yuri was alive after Zaude... right? Damn it Sodia! I ran back to catch up with the group.

Raven, as he is was waiting for me. We joined the party and headed for Dahngrest. I murmured to myself..."Yuri is so cursed."


	10. The Claw

I couldn't think of a better title... and as I said in the previous chapters first is Keiv Moc and then the barrier blastia breaks and then after is Ghasfarost .Enjoy!

Chapter 10~The Claw

We headed back to Dahngrest and as it was supposed to happen...The Bohdi Blastia breaks. I thought to myself Yeager... I know you are awesome with that German accent but I hate you for 1)Working for Alexei,2)Being Casey's other boy friend...you don't mess up one of my OTP(If you've read Broken Mask it explains it). And I hate you and your stupid claw for this. And Gauche. And Droite. So Yuri and the gang go get the claw members that sabotaged the Blastia while me and Raven help save people that are about to get killed by the monster. I slice every monster that is in my way. I was defending this one family when Mr. New Commandant.. .(Not yet),Midget apple head(Witcher) and that bitch Sodia show up. With a bunch of knights. Flynn comes to help me and see that a monster scratched me... and I'm bleeding. My Jeans are soaked in blood.. How could I have not seen that I'm bleeding? They try to heal me but I'm too stubborn. That's what I get for staying too long in Dahngrest. He uses a first aid and I told him that I'm all right. I went back to fighting the monsters.

About an hour later the chaos was over .And Then I felt it. My leg it was like I couldn't feel it. And sooner or later I couldn't walk straight without shrieking in pain. I hopped to the head quarters because the Don was going to call me sooner or later. Oh yeah. I kept thinking to myself that this is the scene when Flynn gets arrested. I love this scene! I go inside and apparently the don was waiting for me. With Flynn and Raven in the room alongside a couple of people. And how did Raven get there? Last time I saw him... he was fighting alongside me.

"Azure. You're here. Is the chaos with the barrier blastia over?"

"Yea."I tried to reposition my leg and I let a small shriek in pain.

The don saw that I was hurt but then he said after this go to the infirmary and get yourself healed. And this is all with face nods. The don introduced me to Flynn as his right hand. Flynn was shocked. How could such a young girl get that high of a position? And she was so stubborn... he probably thought how long I was going to take the pain.

"Who do you think did this?"The don trusted me and my instinct was never wrong. He knew that.

"I think it was either... the blood alliance or Levatians claw."(I couldn't say the truth...It'll spoil the games fun...)

"How so?"

Then Yuri Lowell and his gang popped up. I said "Yuri there you are. Could you tell what kind of people sabotaged the machine?" He completely ignored me. He said "Flynn?"

Flynn's head turned around as he saw his childhood friend."Yuri? What are you doing here?"

"Well you two know each other... anyway you came here for a reason right knight?"

Flynn's face went back to staring at the Dons and explained how Barbos was a threat and that all union ties with the blood alliance should be cut. He handed a letter."This is from his highness Prince Ioder."The Don was handed the letter and gave it to me to read aloud."If Don Whitehorse is taken out of the picture we are willing to overlook the Union's responsibility in the Barbos affair."

Flynn's face was pure white. OF SHOCK."What?"

Estelle said "Prince Ioder would never do that!"

Rita said "We met the dude! This letter is a fake!"

I handed the letter for Flynn to read for himself. He probably knows that this is the wrong letter by now. Flynn said that it was a mistake. The other people in the room took Flynn to his "Private Suite". The Don declared war on the empire. The don walked out of there and I had to walk with him... until I found the infirmary. I told the nurses what happened. The Yuri/Flynn jail scene was happening and I couldn't watch it. I had to stay here... as I lay on a bed and fainted...probably because too much lost blood.


	11. Ghasfrarost

As I stated in previous chapters Keiv Moc and then the barrier blastia breaks and then Ghasfarost.

So I decided it would be time that Duke finds out about me...Enjoy!

Chapter 11~Ghasfarost Tower

I woke up after what felt like a yearlong nap. As I gathered my thoughts I asked the nurse how long has it been since I slept. She said A couple hours. My leg would be healed in a couple of days If I didn't put too much stress on it. Too late. The next dungeon is Ghasfarost. The Nurse said that I had visitors and the Gang popped up. Rita looked at me weirdly. Did she finally notice my blastia? Or did she notice that I'm really from another world? Oh well.

Karol said "Azure! Do you want to help us find Yuri?"

I obviously nodded and said "I have a hunch where it is. It's like this tower... before it was covered in fog but now it's gone."Before people question me I have to say something about how I know this."The name of that tower is Ghasfarost. I know because it's the name of the tower in a fairy tale. And I have a hunch that that tower is the same one in the fairy tale". Rita and Raven looked at me weirdly. That was really a bad excuse. But at least Karol and Estelle bought it.

Estelle was asking..."What fairy tale is it? Is it the one with the Eternal Swordsman?"

I looked at her and tried not to laugh. Danm it Namco making so many references in other Tales games!Oh wait the best reference is on a sign in Nordopolica. I said it was the one called Tales of Vesperia. It's a great fairy tale with a child of the full moon ,a dead man, a useless guild member, a murderer and this crazy mage. Did I forget the murders sidekick?. And this dragon rider."

Estelle said "I've never heard of that one."

I said "It's kind of like the tale of brave Vesperia but centuries later."

Raven HAD TO INTERRUPT MY BONDING TIME WITH ESTELLE. "So you think you know where this place is?"He then stared into my soul.

"Yea. I have a hunch that I know. Follow my lead."I tried not looking at him but to no avail.

Estelle explained to the Nurses why I was leaving. And before I got out of bed they gave me a cane. For the day you could call me John Watson and you can call the one in purple(Raven)Sherlock. You can call the young one Sherlock's younger brother Mycroft. And for Jim Moritaty... well leave that for Rita. And how about Ms. Hudson? If we didn't have her England would surely fall. I pointed to Estelle and laughed out loud. Rita was the first to stare... but then looked away. Hopefully she didn't judge. We left Dahngrest and went to Ghasfarost tower. Rita took out the first couple of guards with a couple of fireballs. We climbed the ladder... and guess who was there? Duke, Yuri and Judy talking. Great. I'd see Duke one last time until Caer Bocram I think.

Yuri introduced us to Judith and Raven did a back flip for her. Anyway the party went up and I stayed behind in the shadows. After Raven was done talking to Duke and went back to the party...far away so nobody could hear us talking... I came and tried talking to Duke.

"Duke Pantrei."Of course I start with someone's full name. Man I sound like a stalker.

"You know me?"He looked puzzled.

"Well who doesn't. Alright a lot of people forgot about you but I haven't. You saved my dad 10 years ago in the great war."He didn't look surprised. Instead he also stared into my soul. He knew it wasn't the truth."

"That is a very different blastia. It doesn't feel like one either. And you can wield Dein Nomos."

"Does this Blastia have anything to do with Entelicaia... You Know the dead stuff of a Entelicaia... It's called apatheia... right?"

"You are definitely not from this world, are you Azure Edge."When he said that it was like a stab in the back.

"Fine. You got me."I wasn't going to pick a fight.

"So you know about our pasts... is this similar to your world?"He was full of questions.

"I know some people's past... like Dead man Jones over there...It's complicated. And I kind of know the future too. But all I want to do is get home. So can Dein Nomos send me home?"I got straight to the point.

"I do not know. I will help you for now researching the full power of Dein Nomos."

"Duke. I know what's going to happen. And when that time comes you will realize your mistake... but will you promise me that no matter what happens You'll send me home? Or you'll try your hardest right?"

"Fine."I thought I saw he flick his hair like Richard does after he destroys an enemy.

I ran to the rest of the party which was already doing that long puzzle with the gears.


	12. So Many stairs

Chapter 12~Stairs...and The Don

My knees were aching. As I said 2 chapters ago I kind of hurt my leg fighting with a monster... . I have that cane to help me walk. The nurses at the infirmary told me not to walk that much. I probably disobeyed every order those nurses had. So Estelle had to help me up stair after stair. I helped Yuri with the most annoying puzzle in the game which goes from one floor to the next. He didn't really question why I knew this. Which was good.

So after 5 flights we were about to face Barbos. I really couldn't use my sword... so I used my crossbow as my main weapon instead. And the cane as the sub-weapon. We came up to the top of the tower and there was Barbos. He was surprised that me and raven actually went to stop him. He also had that chain saw thing and the Aqua Blastia. Oh yeah. So when we get back to Dahngrest we were going to see Pharaoh. Great. I shot the lamps or whatever they were...(switches) and the bridges broke. Then I took on his little guild folk. And then Barbos. By the time I got up to Barbos he was almost defeated. After he was defeated he jumped and did suicide. We went back to Dahngrest... but Rita helped me down the stairs. We went back to Dahngrest and I went into the infirmary first. They used some fast healing thing and said I would be fully functional tomorrow. I went to the Don with my cane. There was nobody in the room!

"Azure you should rest. It's been a long day."

"I should. But can I ask you a question?"

"Alright."

"Who is Duke Pantrei?"

"No wonder. You looked a bit different more paler than usual. He was a noble of high class and worked with the Entelicaia-

I cut him off."Umm... My question is why did he steal Dein Nomos?"

The don had a blank face "No clue. Anyway I have a question to ask you Azure. You said in Heliord that Raven was talking to Schwann...do you know about Raven?"

"I do. I knew who he was the moment I saw him."

"So you won't tell anyone? Until it becomes totally necessary."

"I haven't told anyone yet.. so why would I tell anyone now?"

"He's an old friend of mine. It's not every day that you meet someone from the great war. And you know about Belius too... Right?"

"Yea."

"So I was right. The moment you showed me your skills I knew you were different. You really are from out of this world aren't you.

"You could say that."

"Alright Azure..."

"Thanks."I left the room without saying another word. Who was going to find out next? Probably Raven or Yuri.(He figured out who Khroma is.)But then Rita kept staring at me... And Raven was gone until we went to Capura Torim...That was two of the so many worries on my head.


	13. BRAVE VESPERIA

I would like to thank you all for reviewing!

Guest-There will be eventually some romance sooner or later...This is still the beginning.

Chapter 13~Phearoh and BRAVE VESPERIA!

I went back to the infirmary. They said I would need a day or two to get rid of the cane. A couple of hours later I needed to get some fresh air... I wanted to walk outside... near the bridge. They started telling me not to but I insisted. After an hour of begging I was free! I went to the bridge and then I saw Yuri with Ragou. I hated this scene because Yuri takes a darker turn.

I started walking back. On the way back to the infirmary I heard the screams of Ragou. Was everyone really asleep? Could they not hear that? Oh well. One down and 1 ass to go until we get to the Ass load...Alexei. The next day I was all better. I didn't need that stupid cane anymore. So the whole Sherlock thing was dead until I get another cane. Then I could be John Watson again. When I woke up I went to the inn and saw them talking about Ragou. Yuri really wanted to talk to me.

"Azure you didn't tell anyone did you? About Ragou."I gave him a scowl." Don't look at me like that... I saw you there."

"Fine. He should have deserved the punishment that he was going to receive but you did what you thought was right. I haven't told anyone yet and I won't tell anyone now."

"Thanks Azure." And then the rest of the party came to us.

They started saying their goodbyes as Rita walked out of town. The rest of the party walked to the edge of town. I wanted to stay in front because of Pharaoh. Yea. So pharaoh appeared started talking to Estelle about the child of the full moon and the curse and left. Yuri gave Flynn the Aqua Blastia. And then I heard Flynn call to me.

"Azure! Azure Edge can you hear me !"He was yelling to the top of his lungs.

"Yes?"

"Make sure that Yuri protects Lady Estellise! And if he gets out of line try to put him back where he belongs."

"Will do Flynn Schifo!"I started walking away to the party and saw Flynn's face of shock when I knew his last name."

So when we were 1/2 way to Heliord they stopped. It was night fall and we all rested for the night. As we woke up it was around Vesperia was making its debut in the world! (Not that I did any of those crazy side quests...)

"So the rules are..." as I zoned out.

"So are you going to join Azure?"

I immediately stopped my thoughts and said..."I will consider it for now... but first...I will help until your guild makes a huge debut in the world."

"Thanks Azure!"Karol said that with a huge smile on his face.

"No problem."

We arrived at Heliord. And then I remembered...Cumore... and Yeager... and seducing that guard. And Rita comes back too!

So the party was investigating the town's people's disappearance. Then we saw I think his name was Franks son (I think the kids name was Paul) and his wife. And how the nobles lied to them. And that all of that work was for nothing. Of course we had to save them!

I said " This is one part of the town and that there is a layer underneath."

Raven looked at me. Estelle said "There's another layer?"

"Yea. That's probably where Frank is and the other people are."

Yuri asked "How are we going to get there?"

Judith said "We can get someone dressed up as a knight and try to talk to him...and if that doesn't work then we can seduce the guard."

Yuri said "Good job Judy!"We went to the inn where they asked if we had these ingredient so we could synthesize the clothes. I apparently had all the items necessary from all that fighting and training. Judy said "So then who should dress up as the knight?"

I said "I vote Yuri!"

Yuri said "What? Me? Dress up as a knight?

Estelle said "Yuri should dress up! He's been a knight before!"

Judy said "That's a good idea."

Yuri said "Alright then."

Yuri went to the inn and changed his clothes. He looked very weird in those clothes. But then again... he looked better in them in Tales of Vesperia the first strike. Probably because he was younger...Do you think he can start a bar fight again?(My favorite scene in the entire movie)

A knight called to Yuri..." A crazy mage from Aspio broke loose!"

Yuri went with the knight. So I said..."Who's seducing the guard?"

Judy volunteered. But then I said... "Karol. Can you do it?"

Karol was stunned..."Me? Seduce the guard? You have got to be kidding me. I'm not even a girl!"

I walked up to him and saged his hair. If he was Lloyd he would be stunned and imagine a scene with him and his father.(If you know what I mean) shaking his hair. Of course this was Karol... and he didn't seem to mind. So we went to the inn and told the weapon/armor lady that this kid needs a pair of girls clothes. She started laughing.

"It's really serious."

"What's the occasion?"

"Cosplaying. He's going to cross-dress as a girl and were going to ask people at the con what gender he is."

"That is serious. I'll make it right away."

About 10 minutes later...Yuri had somehow changed his clothes and he was with Rita.


	14. Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäge

I uploaded 13 and 14 in one day! Yay!But there is a downside to this... I'm not going to upload anything over the !

Chapter 14~Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!

So Karol was going to seduce the guard. He put on those girl clothes and went to the guard while we waited behind the barrier blastia.

" Umm... Mr. Guard?"

"Yes what is it kid?"

"My doggie...is gone...it went up a tree... Mr. Knight can you help me?"

"Your doggie went up a tree?"

Karol starts crying. I tried my best not to laugh. This was too funny! The guard said "Alright" and Karol led him behind the barrier blastia where Yuri knocked the knight out. Then as on cue Cumore and Yeager's conversation began. Once they were out of sight Estelle said "I kind of feel sorry for leaving him here..."

Yuri said "Estelle we gotta go!"

"Ok."She said.

We all headed to the bottom of the elevator thing. This looked worse than it did in the game. People as skinny as pale as snow white...no they were even paler were put to work...This was horrible! We had to walk past them to get to Cumore and Yeager. Yuri threw a rock at Cumore while I threw a rock at my German friend Yeager. This was my only chance to tell Yeager my German .I didn't take German classes I just knew a line from one of my favorite anime openings attack on titan. Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger! Which probably meant in English Are you the prey? Because we are the hunters! I was proud to say I can sing the entire opening in Japanese and English .So of course right before we fight Yeager for the 1st time...like I'm paying attention to the cut scenes I blurted out..." Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!"Everyone stared at me while Yeager started laughing in his accent and saying what he says best "Ja ja"

Cumore said "Yeager. What the hell did she say? You understood her?"

Yeager said" Ja, ja .She basically said...we're going to be defeated in a nonchalant way. She kind of knows where my accent is from...Ja, ja. Well you have to work on your German ,Ja, ja and get an accent too."

Cumore said "We are not here to teach languages to kids! Get rid of them!"

Yeager said "Ja, ja."He took his scythe or whatever that thing was out. We started fighting. Because Raven wasn't here I took the back for him. I used my crossbow and shot the crap out of Yeager. Yuri spammed artes like Dragon Swarm and Tiger Blade. Estelle still doesn't know get the term 'spam' so when I tell her to spam nurse she starts using first aid and healing circle. Rita was trying to get this over with so she started spamming Violent Pain. Karol... that kid was trying so hard to hurt Yeager but Yeager liked hurting kids. The battle stopped when the Flynn brigade sprang into action. Droite and Gauche appeared and a puff of smoke appeared. They left and we went after them. We left for Capura Torim because we couldn't find them.


	15. Guess Who?

I'm back! Enjoy!

Chapter 15~Guess who is back!

On the way to Capura Torim someone had to bring up that I knew German. Rita said "So...Azure... You knew about that freaks accent?"

I said" Yea. Don't you all know ? I thought it was common knowledge."

Karol said "Azure... what language was that?"

I sighed and then said "I don't know the exact name but I call it German."(Who knows if German is called something else?)

Estelle said "I've never heard of this German language before...is it a type of old language?"

I said "I don't know. It's just rare."

Rita said "It's just rare?"(She sounds like Raine right now.)"Then how do you know it?"

I said using another excuse " They used to speak it where a couple of my friends lived in Germany."(I kept thinking about the character Germany from Hetalia. I want some pasta right now...)

Rita said her final question of the day ... "Where is this Germany?"

I replied "I think it's called Nan Comboda Isle. Great place for crossovers and poker."

Karol said "Nan Comboda Isle? Where's that?"

I replied "Near the continent of Yurzorea."

Yuri asked me a question that he didn't say earlier... "Where are your friends?"

I said with another excuse "I don't know. We all parted ways."

Judy said "Do you know some of their names?"

I couldn't come up with any Vesperian names at the time so I had to use Schwann as a excuse. I said "I had this one friend that made it big in the knights...I think he's a Imperial captain of his own brigade now. He's probably forgotten the language by now."

It was silent until we went to Capura Torim. Estelle asked" Who's your friend? Maybe I've met him. What kind of captain is he?"

I saw no raven in sight. I said "His names Schwann. Schwann Olturain."

Yuri said "That's your friend? His brigade is a pain in the ass."

I said "Wait those guys in Heliord were really Accedor and Boccos?"

Yuri said "Tweedle A and B. You got that right. But didn't you say their names to then before?"

I replied with "I guessed."And guess who was right behind us? Guess who? Raven When did he get here? Was he listening to every word? Oh he is so going to report me to Alexei. Yuri casually said "Oh hey old man."Was this the first time that Yuri called Raven an old man?

Raven replied with "I'm not an old man...I'm 35!"

I said "Old enough in Yuri's standards I suppose."

The old man said "Oh Azure! You are going to help me... right?"

I said "Sorry Raven can't help you with that. But I'll try not to call you an old man."

Raven sighed with relief."Thanks Azure."

I replied with a "You're welcome."I told the party that I'm tired and I really need to take a nap .They bought the excuse and went to find a ship without me. I think what happens now is that they meet Kaufman and she gives them a ship for a voyage to Nordopolica. I stared into the sea. And I went to the inn and actually fell asleep. I woke up to Yuri's cooking. That was an elegant smell. You don't wake up to that every day. I walked up where the smell was emanating. Raven caught me up to speed and said were departing tomorrow. In a couple of hours everyone fell asleep and I was wide awake. I stared into the sea. And I went to the shopping district of town. I synthesized my Tsurgi into a Grand Tsurgi. Sooner or later I would buy something else. I also bought something that caught my eye. I bought a shield. It was white with embroidery looked like a Cruxis symbol. And on the back it I asked someone to carve an Altosk symbol on it. It was cheap. But when I saw the shield it was time to try a different style of fighting and trying not to get really hurt. The shield was very easy to use and light... I could use this in Nordopolica. Every time I think of Nordopolica I keep forgetting something. Was It Yormgen? Anyway I restocked on gummies. Good thing they don't have seafood gels. I could see the light frogs flocking to eat some seafood gels. And I can hear Tenebies(It's Tenebrae)voice saying Nazrovie! I wish I could get monsters as friends. They would do my fighting for me! I stopped thinking of Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the new world and decided to test my shield out. I went outside of town and fought a couple of battles with my shield. I was awesome. While walking back to town I was thinking about throwing away my crossbow. But instead I thought of the weapons in Nordopolica and I wanted to save it for later. I went back to the inn and slept.


	16. The legendary Cereal!

A very short chapter today...as Azure prepares food before they set sail... Enjoy!

Chapter 16~Cereal.

The next day I woke up to the putrid smell of our Pink head cooking. Smelling Yuri's cooking last night was too good to be true. Was I really going to eat that? I tried to sneak out... and then Estelle asked me if I could cook. I told her I could make cereal. She looked at me like that was a 5 star dish. Estelle asked "Azure... can you make Cereal?"

I looked at her like crazy. "You mean... right now?"Estelle nodded.

I asked her if she had the ingredients. Like 8 bowls... some honey...Milk and...Cereal. She said that she didn't have cereal. I asked if she had oats. She said that the store might have it. I sighed and left. I went to the store and asked if they had any oats. They said that they had oats in what looked like a cereal bag. But it was so expensive. If they expected me to buy it...I did. I went back to the Inn and prepared the legendary cereal.

I gave it to everyone and gave them all my best Aurion glare."Eat."Hopefully they were all terrified and ate it. It didn't taste that bad. It needed a bit of sugar. And Estelle didn't have sugar. And I wasn't going to walk to the other side of town just for sugar... I was too lazy. Everyone said it was bland except Estelle. What kind of taste buds did she have? We left for the ship.


	17. WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN GHOST SHIP

I made a poll on my profile page to see what story you like the best. Please Vote~!

Enjoy the Chapter!

Chapter 17~WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN GHOST SHIP

So we went on the ship. Since Raven brought me to speed Kaufman or the owner of the merchants guild offered us a ship for protecting the ship from monsters. I think the man driving the ship was called Tokunaga. I love the parallels they have in tales games. I can't wait until that sign in Nordopolica with all of the Abyss characters. Throughout the day I went inside and outside of the ship. I KNEW I WAS FORGETTING SOMETHING. BUT WHAT? By about 3 pm I saw fog. HOLY SHIT.I ran to Tokunaga and yelled to the top of my lungs "MOVE THE SHIP LEFT!"He stared and said that this was fully under control and there is no need to worry. Just then the ship crashed into the one of the most worst hated, forgotten dungeons in the game. The ghost ship. I said to Tokunaga "I told you so!You should have turned left!"Tokunaga said he was sorry and ran to the blastia. He said it would take a couple of hours to fix. Yuri wanted to explore the ship. So while I was buried in my thoughts about if I prevented the ship from crashing Yuri asked around if anyone would go with him. He broke my train of thought.

"Azure. You coming?"

"I'm coming if the signal blows and you're not there."

"So you are scared of ghosts."

I blushed and yelled "I AM NOT AFRAID OF GHOSTS!"

"So you Rita and Karol are on the rescue team while me Estelle, Judy and the Old man go inside the ghost ship."They then left. After that it was a slow day. I had no conversations besides with Kaufman. Well she started the conversation. She walked up to me and said "So you're the other one that everyone was talking about...your name is Azure right?"

I replied with a "Yes."

She looked at my scarf strangely. I sighed. It's the emblem. She then said "You're strange. I meant your blastia is strange... where did you get it from? Can I buy it?"

I said "I would love for you to buy it but it's not for sale. And I got this from my dad."I loved my fake excuses."

Kaufman said "Anyway... how did you know that we were going to crash into that ship?"

I had to come up with an excuse. Pharylhide was I think in Tolbyccia. I said "I was on a ship like this before and we kind of crashed into boats like these. Not the same one but others. I told the captain to move left and once he did we were out of the fog."

Tokunaga said "The ship is ready to go. We will show the sign that were ready to leave. And then we'll wait 30 minutes and if your friends don't show up you'll try to find them."I nodded.

30 minutes passed. Me Rita and Karol went inside the Rita and Karol stopped playing leader after they got lost (near where we get the letter from Yormgen) I stepped up became leader of the rescue team. There was no way I could forget a dungeon! So I told Karol and Rita to be very careful up and down the stairs. We caught up with them. And here was the freaky part of it all... the boss .It looks ok in the game but Its real scary. The thing that helped me kill it is a mirror. Really that was the only way I could have saw it. Vampires Much? Oh well. Now we were going to get that apatheia (Hopefully Duke was going to destroy it) and we would leave. But that letter was freaky. It was from someone to someone in Yormgen a town that is long dead. The Yormgen the party sees is just an allusion made by Phearoh. After we got back to the ship I couldn't sleep... probably due to Goosebumps.


	18. The life of a fangirl

Vote for your favorite story in my poll! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 18~ FANGIRLING OVER A SIGN.

3 ITS NOT LIKE A CRUISE SHIP WHERE YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT.3 DAYS OF DOING NOTHING JUST SITTING THERE AND THINKING ABOUT SHIPS REALLY TAKE THIS LONG? I CANT WAIT FOR BAU'L .All I had for 3 days was minimal conversations about the ghost ship. I always got Goosebumps just talking about it. It was probably because I knew about the future... and what was going to happen.

We were finally on land. I wanted to kiss the ground like they do in movies but I might get some Vesperian disease and since I'm from earth I'd be dead. So I didn't. I wanted to get to that sign as soon as possible. There is a sign in Nordopolica that says the name of all of the tales of the abyss characters. If that sign was there I thought then that means I get a warp to Abyss! AND AZERKUITH!I ran ahead of the party and ran to the sign. I read the sign and screamed. Alright I didn't scream... I fangirled. The rest of the party catches up to me. Rita asks "Why did you run away from us? You got us all scared... and why are you screaming?"

I looked at her and said "I ran away? Sorry. Anyway read the sign."

Rita read the sign and said "I don't get it."

I sighed. "Estelle since you know about fairy tales read the sign."Estelle read the sign. SHE FANGIRLED TOO.

The pink haired healer said "Isn't this the fairy tale with the servant that's afraid of women?"

I looked at her with shock. "Yea .Estelle ,were going to be good friends from now on."

Yuri said going into his observation mode "So what's the big deal with the sign?"

I said "It was here the last time I was here."

Karol said "Really? That's soooo cool!"

Rita smacked Karol. She then said "We have to go meet Belius for the letter."We all nodded and walked away from the legendary sign. I miss Tales of the Abyss and Especially Mieu. I wish I had a cheagle of my own.


	19. Creepy Sadists

There's a poll on my profile page to see which stories are your favorite. Please Vote!

Hope you Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 19~The creepy sadist strikes again!

We were finally at the arena. I wish we could do cameo battles right now. That man that was part of some guild asked us... mainly Yuri to get something by winning the tournament. We told him later and went upstairs only for someone to tell us that Belius only sees people on the full moon. And then it hit me. Belius was going to die in a month. And Estelle was going to make her go mad. But then Estelle revives her as Undine so there is really no big deal. Yuri went as a contestant in the arena.

When we were watching the tournament I realized... ZAGI. That maniac was going to attack Yuri with his new "Blastia hand". The creepy sadist strikes back! Zagi attacked Yuri and next thing you know were down on the coliseum floor facing him. I thought to myself... He's better than Agira from Tales of Xillia. I thought that again. NOPE. Zagi is far worse than Agira. I shot the crap out of him with my crossbow. Yuri, Karol and Judy were in the front lines. Judy was spamming artes like Crescent Moon and Moonlight. Honestly I liked to play Judy in her Richter costume (Because Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality) even though I sucked playing as her. Estelle kept on using healing circle. I kept on telling her to spam nurse but she probably thinks that spam=a curse of some sort. I should tell her what spam means. Rita was spamming her lower artes like Champagne probably because she had no tp left. Raven spammed Addverci, one of the only spells I spammed when I play as raven. Zagi wasn't anywhere near defeated. I realized I need a magic lens because I was so wrong. He flicked the switch for the coliseum monsters and left. Somebody stole the apatheia... (it was probably Yeager) from Rita's hands. I totally forgot when we're getting that back... Hopefully in the next town which I TOTALLY FORGOT THE NAME OF. So we were fighting monsters when the Hunting Blades show up. Then the knights. And then were out of Nordopolica in a instant. I sighed. There goes my new crossbow.


	20. Intersections and Montiac

The Poll's still up. Please Vote!

Guest-The next couple of chapters are some of the long ones.

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 20~ Intersections and Montiac

I hate the monsters around here. There so cute but want to kill you. And you don't want to kill them... but they want to kill you.

We were walking, alright running. There was no time to look at scenery. Then the cave that had that weird bat boss was here. Raven said "This cave leads to Montiac."I said "AH~! MONTIAC! I REMEMBER! THANKS RAVE~!" Raven looked at me weirdly because I said his new nickname. Judith asked me "You know Montiac?"I said "Kind of. I've only seen pictures."I realized my excuses are getting better and better! Then a bunch of the claws assistants came. Crap. But we defeated them without a sweat so there was no problem.

The cave looked exactly like it was in the game. There were intersections everywhere but less treasure chests. Which sucked. We were in the 1st intersection of the cave. Rita said "What direction should we take?"

I said immediately "UP." Down was straight to the party's death because of that giganto monster (That looked like a blue crab on steroids or something) and the party dead results in me not getting home. Can't have that. The rest of the party agreed on going down. I said I'm not going down. I walked the path that you're supposed to go to meet Yeager. I stopped when I thought I far away from the giganto monster as possible. About 10 minutes later the party catches up to me and says that their always going to take my advice. Finally! This game can actually go faster now! We go to where there's tons of aer and Guess who pops up on cue? Khroma. I muttered her name. Yuri and Raven stared and I then realized the claw would be here too. Was there a connection with Khroma and Yeager? Did Alexei really set this all up? It was all too confusing. As Rita fan girls over what Khroma just did I walked forward grabbing the chests. I eventually go back to the group when Rita's done fan girling and we were ready to go with my directions. I led them to the bat boss.

Guess who? Yeager Droite and Gauche were there. And probably bat face in the shadows waiting to eat the German freak.

I stayed silent throughout the time that Yeager was talking. He gave us back the Apatheia which is basically useless because Mr. Pantene will destroy it anyway. Anyway bats were transforming to what looked like the summon spirit shadow. Once they were done transforming I knew that we would have no chance of damaging that thing. So I used my shield and like Captain America I threw my shield. Got to love Tales references(My shield had a Cruxis logo of some sort and I threw my shield at what looked like the summon spirit shadow). That actually worked. The shadow spread into tons of bats. I sliced all of the red bats. I think the red bats were attack bats. I reminded myself I needed a magic lens. The shadow came back and I got my shield and repeated the process. I repeated the process until the monster was dead. The rest of the party was probably shocked that I handled that by myself.(Those lazy asses wouldn't help.) And now I'm tired. Estelle went to Droite and Gauche (Right and Left) and healed them.

Gauche said "We don't owe you anything."

Repede woofed. I forgot the little guy was there. He was so silent when I came into the party I forgot he existed.

I said "Right, Left you owe her something. She did heal you." The two girls were shocked when I knew that.

Droite said "I don't know how you know that... and anyway thanks for healing us." They both left.

Rita, Yuri and Raven were looking at me weirdly throughout the rest of the trip to Montiac. It was very awkward.

We were finally at Montiac. And this is where That Gay guy shows up again(Cumore). Finally Yuri can kill him! But that scene was still scary... scarier than Ragou's death. We immediately parted ways to check the town out. I went to the weapons shop with Raven to bargain for new bows. I bought him a bow that cost about 3,000 gald. It was similar to the bow he gets later on in the game... the one when you have to face Gauche and Droite. Casey's bow. He looked at me first and looked at the bow. I handed it to him. He hesitated at first but took it. He probably knew about me knowing Casey right now.

He said "Azure, this bow reminds me of someone."

I said using my best impression of looking clueless "Who?"

His face darkened. He said "She died 10 years ago in the Great War."

I said with the best sad tone ever. "I'm sorry."

Raven said "You just look a lot like her... are you two related?"

I was shocked. No way. I said with a bit of a stutter at the beginning "What's her name? Maybe we are related."

Raven hesitated and then Yuri was tapping on Raven's shoulder. That was the end of the conversation. Great. I wanted to hear more about the legendary Casey (Canary) brigade. I always called Casey canary because Raven's names all had to do with birds. And Casey was close to canary. Another reason why Yeager needs to find another girlfriend.

The purple clad swordsman said "Were going to the desert... hopefully by tomorrow. We need to get water bottles so we won't die out there.

I said "Alright."The rest of the party regrouped (They were apparently behind Yuri) and went inside the inn. We reached the inn desk. I tapped the bell that was there. The innkeeper was there. I said "Do you have any water bottles? Me and my comrades are going to the desert to search for the two missing people."

The rest of the party except Raven flinched. They were all thinking that I knew about the 2 kids that were missing their parents and we had to find them. Yuri whispered to me in my ear "How did you know that?"

I remarked "Well... Rita's a bit loud."Yuri chuckled at my remark.

Rita stared at me for a while.

We slept at the inn and departed in the morning.


	21. I'm in a Goosebumps novel come to life

The poll's still up... still waiting for your opinion...

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 21~I'm in a Goosebumps novel come to life.

Desert ,Desert everywhere. Of course the old man was doing back flips everywhere. I thought to myself... Did his blastia like the hot air? We were walking until 12 pm. We encountered monsters that looked like Cactuars .I really don't want to die by a their thousand needle attack. We stopped and waited a while until the sun fades a bit. I picked Raven to make food. for lunch Raven decides to cook Pan fried noodles. After Raven served the food Rita yelled "Who the hell made Pan Fry Noodles in the desert?"

I pointed at Raven while he pointed to me. I said "He made the food!" while Raven said "She chose me to make the food!" Rita didn't take Raven seriously. She used her move to hurt people. As she was chanting I told Raven "Run." Raven ran for his life when fireballs came. It was a quiet lunch after that. We walked until it felt like 2am. We slept for the day and walked on. We found the legendary Oasis. The Oasis was huge. And there were bananas everywhere. If Pascal were here She'd go crazy. But then again Banana's were a good source of potassium. And like Pascal and the doctor I always try to bring my own banana to a party.

Karol said "Last one in the water is a rotten egg bear!"

We jumped in one by one. The last person in was Estelle who didn't want to get wet. Rita helped me push Estelle into the water. We spent at least 1/2 our day there. Right before we left I drenched myself good so I wouldn't have to complain about the heat. With my sense of direction I led them to the kids mom and dad. And that monster illusion pops up.

Yuri says" What the hell is that thing?"

Rita said " How the hell should we know?"

Karol said "It wants to kill us!"

I said "What else do you think monsters do?"

Estelle said "Many things besides killing. Did you know that-"

Yuri cut her off. "Estelle not right now!" Repede woofed.

Estelle said that she was sorry. We engaged the enemy and that only ended up in our defeat. When I woke up I know where I was. In a dead town probably killed by monsters. And that stupid Pharaoh made this mad illusion.

I walked outside of the inn. Yuri was there apparently waiting for me. He said "Azure, you know where we are?"

I nodded because I had no excuse said " This town shouldn't exist."

Yuri stared at me. He said "Look, Azure were not dead."

I said "Is this town called Yormgen?"

Yuri nodded. I said "This town was destroyed. This is an illusion." Repede woofed and I took that for his approval.

Yuri looked at me like I was crazy. I sighed and walked away. He'll learn soon enough. I took the greenhouse side of the trail and bumped into Raven.

The old man said "Hey, Azure."

I said "Hey Raven. You notice anything weird about this town?" I wanted to see if he learnt from any of his 'noble lessons' in Pharylhide.

He said "It is weird... this town doesn't have a barrier blastia. You should ask Rita for more info."

I sighed. I went to Rita who was talking to Estelle about how weird this town is. I interrupted their conversations like I always do saying "Isn't this town weird?"

Rita nodded while Estelle walked away. Thank god. I don't need a Ristelle moment happening when I'm here. She probably went to Yuri. Rita said breaking my train of thought "This town doesn't have a barrier blastia."

I said "And Yuri curse isn't going to pop up."

Rita said "I talked to some people in town, they really have no clue what a blastia is."

I said trying to look surprised "No clue? The entire world depends on blastia!"

Rita said "Estelle was telling me in one of her favorite fairy tales 2 kids get sucked into the past. She thinks that's us right now."

I said "Is that the story with the eternal swordsman? Which one? Please tell me it's the one with the old summoner man". (But still Klarth/Claus is the oldest one in the party)

Rita said "Go ask her."

I said "Anyway, I don't think that's the case. I have two hypotheses. Number one is that this place is secluded from all human civilization at all because that's the reason they don't know what blastia are or number two...that monster put us all into dream land."

Rita said "Dream land? Is that a spell of some sort?"

I said "Were basically in a illusion."

Rita said "I think you're right Azure."Rita left the conversation at that. I went to Estelle who was done talking to Yuri. I said "So which fairy tale were you telling Rita?"

Estelle said "The one with the eternal swordsman."

I said "Which one? Aren't there 2 eternal swordsmen in the Aiselian timeline?"

Estelle said "The one with Derris Kharlan."

I said "Both of the fairy tales feature Derris Kharlan."

Estelle said "The one with the fen beast."

I shivered at that word Fen beast. I thought I would never hear that word again... but I did. Estelle said "Azure, What's wrong?"

I mumbled to myself. " That boss took me hours. I felt sorry for Cless dying like that all the time."

Estelle said "You were playing the fairy tale?"

Shit. Alright fast excuses come on! I said "Well I reenact the scenes in my head. The fen beast one took me hours because I couldn't figure out a good way to kill it. When I finally reenacted the scene in my head Klarth was spamming Undine to slice the crap out of him."This wasn't false... It did take me hours to defeat the fen beast. And when I did I was playing Klarth because Cless on auto was a better chance at winning.

Estelle said "Azure, You keep saying the term spam a lot. What does it mean?"

OMG.I totally forgot to tell her! I said "You don't know what that means? Oh well. Spam means use a lot in a row. So when I tell you to spam nurse don't think I cursed at you or something. Just cast nurse and nothing else. Rita and Raven and sooner or later I can cast attack spells."

She looked at me like she zoned out. I sighed. I would have to tell her again. I walked inside the illusion inn.


	22. The wonder chef!

Alright... Who's looked at the Tales of popularity poll?

Guess who's number 6? Raven!

Also I'm happy with most of the top 30. The mascots... I'm not so shure.

Next Year me and my friends are going to vote (once voting for the festival begins) for Max (Fogg in Japanese... He's from Tales of Eternia), everyday until the festival begins. It would be awesome to see Max in the top 30.

So the poll's still up. I'm still waiting to hear people's opinion on favorite stories.

Enjoy the wonder chef!

Chapter 22~ANOTHER ABYSS REFRENCE...and did I mention the wonder chef?

So I'm reading the walls of the inn. And I find an Cecile loves Frings note on the wall. Honestly I freak out after 5 minutes of wondering what the hell that was. When I get back I really to pick up on Abyss... I haven't played the game in 5 years. I still remember the Azerkuith scene that scared the shit out of me. Anyway I was going to take a nap and then I found a carrot near the curtain. I touched it and a puff of smoke came. Guess who was there? The legendary Wonder Chef!

I said to the chef immediately thinking of Estelle "Wait one second, Chef. I got someone you really need to help. Badly. She's worse than any other 1/2 elf in existence. I am excluding Genis on this."

Apparently the chef understood my Tales references because he's been in so many Tales games. I ran through the town and dragged Estelle from her conversation with Rita. I thought to myself YES! Another Ristelle moment avoided! I dragged Estelle to the inn and said to the wonder chef "She needs your help wonder chef. She can kill people with her cooking and her taste buds are dangerous to any living being. Please help!"

The wonder chef said "Are you a child of the full moon?" I said before she could answer "We aren't up to that part of the plot yet. And who else has Pink hair?"

The wonder chef said "Fine. I'll help you." He led Estelle to the kitchen and probably taught her to make croquette. I thought she was going to make a good meal. Unfortunately I was wrong. 5 minutes later I hear a explosion from the kitchen. He ran to me dragging Estelle.

He said "There is nothing I can do to help her. She should never cook. EVER." The wonder chef disappeared with a puff of smoke as usual.

Estelle said "Who was that?"

I said "That was the wonder chef. If he can't help you at cooking then were hopeless. But I'm going to help him to help Flynn later."

Estelle said "Flynn can't cook?"

I said "Yea. He's better than you though."

Estelle said "Anyway, Pharaoh called me the child of the full moon. Do you know anything about it? You and the wonder chef mentioned it."

I like the excuse I made. I said "Remember the tale of Brave Vesperia? As I told you before I reenact fairy tales. In my imagination the Child of the Full moon had pink hair and Brave Vesperia had a mix of purple and white hair."

Estelle said "Purple and White hair? Why that?"

I said "I had no idea what I was thinking at the time. Don't ask about that. Please." I couldn't tell her that I always thought that Brave Vesperia in the fairy tale was a fusion of Yuri and Duke.

So the rest of the party came inside the inn because they found a person who knows the captain of the ghost ship. Yuri explained that they gave the letter to her... I shivered at that.

Yuri said "Why not go to the sage's place."

We all agreed. And after that we would go back to Nordopolica... And already I feel sorry for Belius and the Don.

When we entered and guess who was there... Duke Pantene. I've always wondered how he got there. Was it Phearoh? Or was he there a 100 years ago... he could secretly be a 1/2 elf... No wonder he has white hair. Duke took the apatheia out of nowhere and destroyed it. I mumbled to myself "There goes a good summon spirit."Duke stared into my soul hard. He then left when Rita started spamming questions.

Then Rita started asking me questions.

Rita said "Azure, you know that freak?"

I said with another excuse "Sort of."She left that question like that

Rita said "Well he certainly knows you and Raven."

I said "I guess he sees potential?"I thought I saw Raven smile.

Rita stopped asking me questions for now.

I said "Were done here and sooner or later. We still have to deliver the letter to Belius too. We found the kids parents and left Yormgen. I sighed of relief. We were finally out of that horror town!

We crossed the desert with Yuri making food. You have got to love Mabo Curry! We went back to Montiac.


	23. 2 bastards down

Someone finds out! BUT WHO?

Read the chapter to find out! Enjoy !

Chapter 23~2 Bastards down 1 big bastard left. (Duke's an ass so I'm not counting him.)

The kids were so overjoyed that their parents came back. They decided to offer us something but I refused.

Karol said "Azure, we should take it! It's our reward!"

I said "Sorry but when you grow older Karol you'll understand that you don't need every reward in the world. I realized that and look at my spot in Dahngrest now."

Karol sighed "Alright you can keep it."

The party walked into different ways. I went to the inn and took a nap. I really wanted to see Cumore's death (and the fireworks... Do not forget the fireworks) Kratos always sais "Every life is valuable." I think he said something like that in the beginning of the game. But Cumore was a bastard. Anyway I took a nap.

I woke up to the sound of someone screaming. Did anyone else hear that? And then I realized. AW CRAP I MISSED THE CUMORE SCENE. NOT COOL COOL AT ALL.I WANTED TO SEE THAT. YURI WHY COULDN'T YOU WAIT FOR ME?

I walked slowly out of the inn because Karol and Rita were sleeping. I walked to the Oasis(this one was gigantic compared the one in the sands of Kogorh) and I immediately hid. Yuri and Flynn were talking about how they've changed ways. I stayed silent the entire conversation. Once Flynn was gone Yuri stood and said "Azure."

I was shocked. Did he have angelic senses of some sort? Or was his blastia was a Cruxis crystal of some sort that was holding his age and that he was getting older day by day? Was Yuan really his father? (Read Fonic Interruption ,Crystalline Disturbance and Angels of Stars to get the references)Anyway, I walked from my hiding place. Sooner or later Yuri will have that Kratos instinct to point a sword at the person behind him.

Yuri said "How much did you see?"

I said "Everything."

Yuri scowled."I also saw you when I killed Ragou. Why haven't you told anyone yet?"

I said "You did what you needed to do. I didn't tell anyone because I thought they'd find out sooner or later. Plus Repede already knows... right?"

Yuri said "There's something about you Azure that I want to know. Like why your zoning off all of the time."

I said "I zone off?" I thought I was a big role in the party. Guess not.

Yuri said "You should really put your opinion in the group."

I said "Thanks Yuri."I walked to the middle of town and sat in the sand. I looked at the fireworks. They were pretty with flashing neon colors. Sadly the fireworks reminded me of home. You see where I'm from every Friday in the summer they have fireworks and I live a block from the boardwalk. Cruise ships come by and honk their horns at the end that it was deafening. I miss home. So to see fireworks; something in Terrica Lumeris that I can relate to somehow made me feelsy. Meaning there were tears on my face. Guess who was right behind me to cheer me up? Raven.

He said "Azure What's wrong?"

I said "The fireworks kind of make me nostalgic of home."

Raven said "That must have been nice. To see fireworks every day. I know you don't have amnesia. It's pretty obvious."

I sighed. This would be the 3rd person that'd find out. "What do you want to know about me?"

Raven said "Nothing. I already know that you know everything about me cuz your telling the party that were good friends. And you're not from this world. That blastia itself stands out too much."

I sighed. It's always this Blastia. "What was I supposed to say exactly? I don't know anyone except the guilds, the knights and you guys."

Raven said "That must suck."

I said "At least I'm not a dead man."

Raven said "Hey! That's not funny!"

I said "Sooner or later the party's going to find out about your secret."

Raven said "Sooner or later the party's going to find out your secret of not having amnesia."

I said "I don't know when that'll be but I'm ready."

Raven said " Anyway, it's nice to know that someone knows my secret."

I said "Nice to know that someone knows mine."

Raven said "We should head back. We should have more talks like this, Azure." I nodded. Thank god he didn't ask me about the future. Knowing him he'd probably ask that right before Zaude. We walked back to the Inn and we slept. The next day we hit the road for Nordopolica. On the way back I stared at Estelle the entire time.

We were almost to Nordopolica when Estelle asked me "Azure... what's wrong?"

I said "I think there's something in your hair. I think it's just my vision though so don't worry."

Estelle said "Thanks for looking over me Azure."I nodded.

We were finally in Nordopolica at noon.

How was it? Review!


	24. A day in Nordopolica

Thinking about starting a Forum... probably for Vesperia or Symphonia.

Decided to update early the chapter!

Chapter 24~ A day in Nordopolica

Yuri said "We have the whole day to ourselves. We'll meet at the inn at 5 and take a nap. Then we'll take a nap and deliver Belius's letter at midnight."We all nodded and walked around Nordopolica. Me and Raven decided to take a walk around the arena .

Raven said "Azure, do you know what's going to happen when we deliver the letter to Belius? I think if you know the past about me you'd probably know the future too."

I said "Raven, do you really want to know what's going to happen? It's bad."

Raven said "I knew it! You really do know the future!"

I said "Knowing the future's a huge burden. It sucks."

Raven said "What happens if we don't abide to what you know will happen?"

I said "Probably me not getting home. And the party dying."

Raven said "So is that the reason your zoning out all of the time?"

I said "Yea. It's boring to hear the same conversations for the fourth time."

Raven said "What do you mean fourth time?"

I said "Well where I'm from... you won't believe it but you all are fictional characters."

Raven said "That's pretty twisted."

I said "People like me play these games for entertainment over and over."

Raven said "What's the point of those games?"

I said "Yea. But these games show us... well tons of things."

Raven said "Like what?"

I said ". The games tell us basic morals in life. We see character development in the character and that changes us. "

Raven said "It changes yourself?"

I said "Well when I was a kid... like 7 or eight I played a game called Tales of Symphonia Dawn of The New World... and I was really shy. But Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality. And I'm the person I am now."

Raven said "Well what's your planet called? Cuz your not from Terrica Lumeris."

I said "It's called Earth."

Raven said "Oh yea ... Azure one more thing. How do you know all about Estelle's fairy tales?"

I said "There all video games like this one. I've played all of them."

Raven said "Oh~. Anyway Azure are you going to cover that blastia up? Sooner or later Rita's going to examine the thing."

I said "At least my Blastia's not big as my heart. And I don't lead a brigade of idiots."

Raven said "Hey! Not funny!"Me and Raven spent the rest of the day poking fun at each other.

We went to the inn at around I took a nap Estelle looked like she wanted to talk on the other side of the inn room. Estelle Rita and Judith were right next to her talking on a bed. I walked to them.

Estelle said "Azure...what's with your shield?"

I sat on the bed nearest to them and had slight grin on my face "You get the reference?"

Rita said "What reference?"

Judith said "Isn't that the symbol in a fairy tale?"

I said with a bigger grin on my face. Guess Judy knows it too. " Which fairy tale?"

Rita said "I never had time to read fairy tales. So I have no clue."

I said " Rita, Fairy Tales can save your life."Rita looked at me weirdly.

Estelle said "Isn't this the one with the angels?"

I said "Yea! Anyway which one's your favorite?"

Estelle said "The eternal swordsman. He was so nice to his friends."

Judith said "My favorite's the angel with the long blue hair."

So Estelle likes Lloyd and Judy likes Yuan. Damn. They really do have refined tastes. I said "I have a crush on the Eternal Swordsman's father. He's hot."

The three girls looked at me with shock. Judy said "His biological father... right?"

I said "Why would I have a crush on that dwarf? Of course it's Kratos!"

Estelle and Judith sighed. Rita then looked at my good hand. THATS THE SAME HAND THE BLASTIA'S ON. IM TOAST.

Rita said "Azure... where did you get that strange blastia?"

I thought I heard Judy mumble "That's not a Hermes Blastia."

As the sweat came off my face I had to act that I'm a Vesperian. I said "Well... my dad picked it up in the great war."

Rita said "I thought you had amnesia?"

I said coolly " I can remember that!"

Judith said "Maybe Rita can help with your amnesia. And also why your zoning out a lot."

I said "I don't zone out a lot!"

Rita said "You do."

I sighed. I mumbled "I'm going to bed."

That was a good power nap. Apparently I talk in my sleep. I woke up to Yuri about to hit me with a frying pan and him yelling for me to get up. I yelled to Yuri half awake. "Stupid Tales References! Stupid Lilith!"

When I opened my eyes the whole party was looking at me. Rita was the first one to pose a question. "You were mumbling something about Estelle and Yuri should have been "cannoned""

I covered my hand in shock. I said "Did I really say that? I'm sorry guys. Let's go."

Rita looked like she wanted to start a interrogation."But first what's a cannon?"

I said "Please. You don't want to know. I would love to keep that to myself please."

Rita left it at that. We walked to Belius's place upstairs. I was so sleepy. I wished for a save point right now so I could have a couple hours more of sleep. When we finally got upstairs that guy that I forgot the name of was there. He was going to be the head of Palestrale once we were done with this. Then Belius said something that scared the shit out of me. She said "Bring the child of the full moon **and the that doesn't belong here**."

I shivered. Rita stared into my soul. We walked those stairs and I was the one that didn't complain at all. I was the first one to open the door.


	25. God Dammit Estelle

That update took forever... right?

Sorry. I was playing Pokemon X (Just got it). Wonder Trading is so much fun!

Chapter 25~ God Dammit Estelle

I opened up the door. Everyone in the party was shocked but me. I just didn't imagine her to really be that big. She's huge.

Belius said **"You were shocked, huh Azure? You didn't think this would happen."**

I said **"What the heck Belius? And how do you know the name I set for myself?"**

Belius said **"Who else would have a blastia like that?"**

I sighed. It's always this stupid blastia.** "Am I curse... like the child of the full moon?"**

Belius said **"No. Unless you tell someone the pre-dertimened path that the party takes then yes."**

I said** "Oops. Belius how do you know that I know the future? And if we don't follow that path what happens? Not everything goes to plan Y'know"**

Belius said **"You won't survive that way."**

Rita started yelling."Azure what the hell are you saying?"

I looked at her like she was crazy. The rest of the party looked just like Rita. I asked to Belius **"They can't understand us?"**

Belius said **"You're talking in the ancient Terrica Lumerian language."**

I blushed **" I am?" **

Belius nodded **"You were brought here for a reason."**

I was shocked. **" So you know what's going to happen next?"**

Belius shook her head. "**I wish. Azure... sooner or later you'll find your destiny in this world."**

I said **"So... what's my destiny?"**

Belius said **"To pass judgment on those that don't follow what is determined. But you know to defeat the adephagos."**

I laughed of the Kratos reference. She didn't look amused. She actually looked dead serious. She turned her head to Estelle. As I kept thinking of what just happened... I realized something. That adephagos brought me here? Well I just thought that thing was just a blob in the air. I woke up from my thoughts when Belius was looking at me. She was hurt by the hunting blades who suddenly disappeared just as they came. Belius weakly went to the arena. Estelle was about to heal her. Me and Rita screamed "Estelle, No!" Estelle then cast first aid on Belius.

Belius's eyes turned blood red. She tried to regain herself and when she did she said to me... "Go to Phearoh. He'll try to explain everything."

I looked at her with tears in my eyes. Belius said **"Don't cry Azure... this was supposed to happen right?"**

This is sadder than the game. I said **"Good bye Belius."** I knew the rest of the party wasn't going to hurt her so I took my sword out. I sliced her from the side.

She divided herself into two. I told Rita to stop the fires but of course she didn't listen. The entire party was taking down the shadow. I then tried to cast a spell of some sort. I said what Raven usually says with his arte wind blade.

"C'mon wind, knock em round and cut em down... wind blade!"

A gust of wind took out the first fire post. Raven said "Azure, when did you learn how to do magic?"

I said "Just now." I casted wind blade for the rest of the flames. Rita yelled at me because I wasn't taking part in killing Belius but I didn't care. I knew what I was doing and I wanted to finish this as soon as possible. I didn't want to feel any guilt killing her cuz she'll be the summon spirit of water sooner or later. But I felt so much guilt. I wonder how Estelle felt.

The shadow disappeared. I attacked Belius with an Azure Edge. She was defeated. Before she turned into an apatheia she said **"Azure... please help defeat the adephagos with Duke."**

Honestly I don't know what happened after that. I just took the apatheia gave it to the Don's grandson Harry. I walked to the ship and sat on a bed. I knocked out just like that.

When I woke up everyone was staring at me.

Rita was the first one to ask a question. "Azure, you understood Belius? You were speaking her language."

I said "I was?" And then it hit me. I did speak the language without realizing it!

Karol said "Is this the German you were talking about?"

I laughed. I said "No. I think I spoke the language without realizing it."

Karol said "Really? That's cool!"

Rita said "So what did Belius ask you? She did call you the one that doesn't belong."

AND I THOUGHT ALEXEI WAS NOSY . RITA'S WORSE. "Well she thought I was too different with this thing." I shook my Blastia hand. Rita stared at it. "That your Blastia Azure?"I nodded.

Rita went into Ruin mode."That Blastia's strange."

I said "You said that last time, Rita."I glanced at Estelle. She looked hurt from what happened liked she was in the game.

I put a fake grin on my face "So where are we headed?"

Harry said "To Dahngrest first and hopefully fix this confusion." I nodded. We were really getting closer and closer to ring of doom, The sacred shrine, Zaude.


	26. We're back at sea

Enjoy~!

Chapter 26~ At Sea

Once everyone was gone I walked to Raven who was at the edge of the room.

Raven said "So what happens next?"

I said "Guess."

Raven said "Don't tell me..."

I knew Raven too well "The unthinkable...huh? Your right."

Raven's face was full of shock. He looked at Harry (who was zoned out) and looked back at me.

Raven said "Then who will take his place?"

I said "You guess."I looked at Yuri.

Raven said "No way." I nodded with a slight grin on my face.

I said "He doesn't do anything big in Dahngrest until the adventure is over."

Raven said "Do you know what he does? When he's the guild leader... I mean."

I sighed. "I wish. All I know is when you guys defeat the Adephagos."

Raven said very loudly "What's the adephagos?"

Judith walked towards us. She said "It's an old legend passed by the Krityans. The adephagos is a monster of mass destruction. It can kill anyone. It was sealed a long time ago. I thought only the Krityans knew about it."

I thought to myself... So she did hear about it.

I said "I went to Aspio for a mission and did some research."

Rita walked towards us. "There isn't a book in Aspio that has a book about it. How did you get it Azure?"

I replied "Well a few years back I was in Aspio for a bit and "borrowed" the book."

Rita said "Borrowed? The librarians will kill you."

I said "I liked the book so much I bought it. It was a fairy tale book too."

Rita said "Those tales that Estelle talks about are that old?"

Judith said "Yea. Nowhere knows where they came from."

I started laughing. Laughing hard enough that I was choking myself to death. Rita had to punch me to stop laughing.

Judith said "Azure? You ok?"

Rita said "What's so funny?"

I said "Judy are they really as old as ancient times? Then how about Nan Comboda Isle?"

Judith and Rita looked puzzled. "Nan Comboda Isle?"

I said "That's where me and my friends lived. We spent our days playing poker in the casino and finding fairy tales notes everywhere. I didn't get the references until I read that book in Aspio."

Rita said "When did you get the book in Aspio?"

I said "I don't really remember but I think it was 6 years ago? The memory's really foggy."

Rita said "Really?"I nodded.

They both left the conversation like that.

For 3 days I erased the guilt about Belius that I had thinking that it would be ok. But she was going to be revived so I wasn't about to hurt myself like they do in goth novels... for what I did to her.

(THAT LAST PART SOUNDS THAT'S JUST ME.)


	27. Sea Legs

Fifa. Fifa Fever. Go Germany~!

Chapter 27~Sea Legs

So I was finally on land again. After 3 days of sailing we were finally at Capura immediately head for Dahngrest even though we had sea legs. I washed away my guilt of killing Belius. I blamed it on the hunting blades because it was their fault for injuring her in the first place. It wasn't my fault or Estelle's fault.

We were finally at Dahngrest the next day. Dahngrest was in terror. Everyone was expecting war from Palestrale, and running around. I was the only one that knew the truth. Which Sucks. Harry ,Me and Raven raced to the guild head quarters. Nobody was inside... except the don.

Whitehorse asked us "Azure. Raven. Is it true?" His face went white when we nodded.

The Don said "Belius was a good old friend of mine... but you both knew that... right?"Raven and I nodded again.

Raven said "Don... You're not thinkin of handing yourself to Palestrale?"

Me and Harry said "Don't do it!"

The Don smiled at the youth in the room. He said "Well it's about time this old geezer gave up."

Harry said "No!"

The Don asked me "Azure... take care of Raven for me... ok?"

I nodded. He rushed out of there. I thought to myself... was that supposed to happen? Didn't he talk to Yuri before he left for the claw? Well bonding time doesn't help us now. And one conversation doesn't make a difference... right? I was so wrong.

We consoled Harry until the party came.

Yuri said "Where did Whitehorse go?"

Estelle said "Maybe he's going to Nordopolica to give himself up!"

Judith said "I doubt that would happen."

I thought to myself... Wasn't it obvious? Oh well. I sighed. "Judging by his face he was going to the claw's HQ."

Karol said "What for?"

Estelle said "Maybe he's getting German lessons from Yeager!"

I had to bite my tongue hard to not laugh. Judith said "I don't think that's the reason, Estelle."

I said "Who do you think it was that hired the hunting blades to kill Belius?"

Yuri said "Levatians claw. No wonder."

Estelle said "If Yeager wants the Don dead then we have to stop him!"

Raven said "Let's go!"

We were almost out of Dahngrest when Yuri said "Stop. Don't we need to get new weapons? We barely survived the fight with Belius."

I realized. The Levatians claw's HQ is like a treasure den. They have everything in there... and hopefully a new sword for Yuri. I also needed a new sword and crossbow. Both of them were getting extremely dull. I said to Yuri "No time Yuri! Let's go!"

So I led the way to the HQ. We got there at about saw guards patrolling the HQ. I thought to myself... Sooner or later Gauche and Droite will pop up. I waited... and they popped up. Once they left which felt like forever me and Raven shot the guards with our crossbows. I felt like a sniper in call of duty. The guards were out and we strolled inside.


	28. Upgrades!

Authors Note~I still have that Poll up... just waiting for more votes...

Chapter 28~Upgrades~!

The claw's HQ didn't really look any different that it did in the game. We walked in and I told Yuri to come where I was. We walked and sooner or later the rest of the party was after us. We walked to the nearest left door. We saw what looked like the ultimate treasure den. There was a closet, a place where they hold weapons and a mirror. I said "Everyone, we all need new weapons and amour... right? Take it here."

The party nodded and we were in our own groups. I looked at myself in the mirror that they had at the back of the room next to what looked like a fitting room. Honestly I thought we were at a shopping mall. So I looked at myself in the mirror. The last time I did that was the day I got sucked here. I looked like a train wreck. My cardigan had holes everywhere. My shirt's neckline was stretched. You really couldn't tell if it was a round neck or a V-neck. My shoe's soles were coming off. My other pairs... were lost in oblivion. My scarf was completely tattered. My bag looked like it was about to break. I needed a new change of clothes and a makeover. I looked at the closet and found 3 pairs of outfits. They were what I'd wear. 3 identical outfits of A blue cardigan and a green shirt and Jeans. There was a pair of military boots at the bottom of the closet. It all looked new. I thought to myself Did Gauche and Droite not like them? Well whatever. I took the outfits and ran to the changing room. They all were a perfect fit!I threw my old outfit out. Now I thought to myself... Need a new scarf. I went to the closet and destroyed it. I eventually found a scarf that matched my outfit. A scarf that was aqua blue. I immediately wore the blue one. So my outfit was complete!

Now I thought to myself... Need new weapons.

I walked to the sword rack. My old sword was really dull. And it didn't look cool compared to my shield. So I went through the rack. I saw what looked like a Vorpal sword next to a Flamberge. I immediately threw my old sword to the side. I took both swords because they were too cool to leave behind. I'm going to call them Flamberge and the Vorpal sword. I saw a pair of leather gloves that Yuri has. I put them on. I was so going to out SWAG Yuri. I took a bag that looked like a North Face bag. It was Yellow. When I was about to leave this treasure den I saw a crossbow. That was Yellow. It was impossible to resist. I took it and put the Flamberge, the yellow crossbow and the other identical outfits in the bag.

Apparently the party thinks I'm invisible. I walked upstairs and I heard something. I ran to the room that Yeager was at. Annnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddd the scene with Yeager's over. They all jumped out the window.

The don was asking "Who's idea was it to come here?" I looked shocked. Wasn't Yuri supposed to give Belius's keepsake to him? I realized... I took it. I tried to reelect my thoughts. I gave it to Harry... and Raven probably gave it to Yuri.

Yuri said "This is a keepsake from an old friend of yours."

The don frowned. I kept silent because I had to ask Raven how he got that out of Harry's hands. The don had to rush because with him missing equals to war. We faced the Claw's grunts. We all agreed to go back to Dahngrest as soon as possible.

When we were walking back I elbowed Raven. "How'd you get the apatheia out of Harry's hands?"

Raven said "Don't you remember, Azure? You gave that thing to Estelle."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"

He laughed. Then Rita came in-between us and said "Azure what took you so long? We were probably going to get caught in there!"

I said "I needed a new outfit and the ones in Dahngrest don't look good. My scarf was tattered!"

Rita sighed. "Well you were taking forever."

I said "Can we just go to Dahngrest?"

We walked in silence after that.


	29. In memory of Don Whitehorse

_Authors Note_~Its 2.A.M. And what should I be doing? Sleeping. What Am I doing? Writing and editing the next couple of chapters. Enjoy.

Cdpict- I laughed as I read that skit for the twelfth time.

_Chapter 29~In memory of Don Whitehorse_

We were finally at Dahngrest. Me and Raven ran to the HQ. Raven said "So... Is it today?" I nodded as I watched his face turn black. The don's room was empty except for him.

Raven said "Azure told me. You're not going to do that... right?"

The don said "That's what I have to do. Raven, promise you'll get Yeager for me?" Raven nodded.

Raven left the room without having to be told. It was just me and the Don. This hasn't happened in ages.

The don saw my sad face as tears were about to go down. The don said "Azure, don't cry. You're old enough to handle this on your own. And besides... you knew this was going to happen... right?"

I was getting Goosebumps on my spine when I said "It's hard knowing what's going to happen. It's even harder when you experience it firsthand."

The Don left the room and he was ready to do his sacrifice. I didn't want to see the don killed. I stayed there for a while when Raven decided to bring me out. He said while dragging me "The Don wants to see everyone, including you Azure, to see this."I decided to give up trying. He said his speech to Karol. He then looked at everyone and at me and Raven one last time. He was mouthing words to us. I was shocked to understand what he was mouthing.

**Azure, you and Raven would make a good couple. And I hope you find your way back home Azure. And tell Raven... to take his time here before taking that thing off. Goodbye Azure and Raven.**

The DON SHIPS US TOO! I then closed my eyes. The next thing I saw was blood everywhere where the don was. I sadly went to the inn. The don was amazing. It's a shame he had to die. I passed by Yeager and Droite quickly went to bed. We spent the next couple days in mourning of the don. After that we decided to head back to Nordopolica.

On the ship I decided to buy training manuals for dual wielding. I had 2 swords now... and in a life or death situation I have to be ready. I also bought training manuals for magic. This was going to be a long trip to Nordopolica... because Judy's going to go all Bau'l on us. We went to Capura Torim and then set sail. I immediately practiced magic. It was about dusk that day and Judy left. But I was too busy to realize that she was gone. Repede had to interrupt my casting to get my attention.

I was obviously annoyed. "What is it?"

Estelle said "Judith... she's gone?"

I said "Oh, ok."

Estelle was shocked. "You knew?"

I said "She was suspicious. But she's still our friend."

Once Estelle left Raven came. He said "She's the dragon rider?"

I nodded. "That things not a dragon. It's like Belius."

Raven said "An Entelexia? Then why can't it speak like the others?"

I said "IQ levels suck for that thing."

I retired for the night. When I woke up the ship was moving. I was practicing sword fighting by cutting up fruit. Raven came up to me and asked "Can I have a sword? I think I'm better at this then you are, Azure."

I threw him the fake Vorpal sword. "Bring it on, Old man."

He was good. Not good, REAL GOOD. We were dodging and blocking one another's shots. Yuri woke up and decided to watch us. I was trying to hit high when I hit his ponytail. His hair went into Schwann's form. While I was distracted Schwann put the sword at my neck. He said **"Distractions won't help."**

I shuddered. "Sorry, Old man. And Raven... get a hair band before the others notice your... hair."

Raven felt his hair. "Oops! Yuri! Do you have a extra hair band?"

Yuri shuddered. He probably thought that Raven looked allot like Schwann. He'll find out later. He handed the band to Raven. Raven tied his hair back .I looked out into the horizon. In the ships view was Nordopolica.

We were finally getting somewhere.


	30. The Truth

Authors Note~ Please don't stalk me. You'll get lost around Times Square if you do. Anyway~ lots of Xillia and Symphonia refrences here. And a friend of mine's working on a cover photo. She's currently coloring it, but it's a pic of Raven and Judith. Holding hands. Hopefully she finishes ...enjoy the chapter~!

Chapter 30~ Mount Temza... and The Truth

We were walking through the Weasland of Cados and through the desert to reach mount Temza. Raven's been a bit edgy ever since I said we should search there. The party agrees because I have an amazing sense of direction.

Raven said "There used to be a bunch of Krityans around here."

I nodded. I whispered to Raven "Where did were you last deployed before ... Y'know."

Raven said out loud "I'm a dead man." Raven went back to whispering." The last time I fought was around here, I suppose. This is near where Casey died."

I said "I'm sorry for your loss." Yuri and Rita stared when I said that.

We hiked up the mountain. At the top was Nan and Tison trying to kill Bau'l. Of course we can't let Bau'l die.I was thinking to myself... Can Bau'l talk to me? Will Judy understand?

Then everything became a bit of a blur. I fainted.

When I woke up I saw the party looking at me. I looked at my surroundings. We were on the ship. And I'm on a soft bed. I thought Was Bau'l flying us? I tried to get up but Rita pushed me down.

"Azure! You took a hit to the back. Don't get up."

I was shocked. How bad was my defense? "Who from? That girlfriend of Karol's or the guy with white hair?And how long was I out?"

Karol said "It was from Tison."

Rita said "You've been out for a couple of days now."

I sighed. "How did he get me?" God that sounds wrong.

Judith said "You were staring at Bau'l. He wanted to talk to you."

I said "What?"

Rita said "And Tison hit you. You just collapsed. If it weren't for Estelle here healing you... you'd be dead."

I said "So where are we going?"

Judith said "To Phearoh."

I tried to stand. "Raven, do you know where my cane is? If it's here can you get it for me?"

Raven gave my cane. Once again John Watson was back!

I said "So you all are waiting for me?"

Yuri said "Were not there yet."

I sat down on the bed. I thanked Estelle and asked her when I'll be ready to go. She said a day or two with constant healing treatments. A day or two and she'll be kidnapped. And then I'd have to walk up all of those stairs at Zaude. In constant pain. Bau'l landed at Pharaohs' crag.

We walked up until Phearoh guarding his portal was there to greet us. I just zoned out looking at him. He was probably talking about the child of the full moon. We were about to walk back when he noticed my right hand.

Phearoh said "So you are the one I heard about."

I said "From who? **Hermes daughter? "**

Phearoh sighed. "**From Belius, silly."**

WUT? "**So do you guys... Ummm... (insert Xillia reference here) direct-thether?"**

Phearoh sighed. "**If you're asking about Telepathy... then yes."**

I said "**That's cool. So dude, you have a theory of getting me home? I can't just rely on Duke."**

Phearoh said "**Duke will probably be your only chance of going home."**

"**That Sucks. **Well smell ya later!" Trying to be Gary Oak I walked coolly to the ship. The group looked at me weirdly, but eventually followed.

And now the part that I had to do eventually. Judy came up to me. She looked like she understood the entire conversation. OH WAIT. SHE CAN UNDERSTAND ENTELEXIA. I TOTALLY FORGOT. I AM SO calmly said " Where's your home?"

I gulped. I already told Raven and she's chill. I said "Well I'm not from here."

"What do you mean by not here? You mean you're not from Dahngrest?"

"I'm not from here. Like Terrica Lumeris."

OUT OF NOWHERE THIS RED SCARF ENGULFS MY NECK. I START CHOKING AND FELL ON THE FLOOR. AND I SEE RITA JUMPING ON ME SAYING "I KNEW IT~!"

The rest of the party came and calmed Rita down. Once I was back to normal the entire party wanted to hear a explanation. Except Raven.

"So, where was I? Oh yea! I was saying I'm not from this world. And I come from a world called Earth."

Karol said "Earth? You mean you live underneath Terrica Lumeris?"

I laughed. "No silly. I come from a planet called Earth."

Estelle said "Is there princes and knights?"

"Yes and No. Some countries have knights and princes, but not where I'm from. It's like Dahngrest, but more Zaphias style."

Raven said "Where do you come from?"

I said " I come from the United States of America."

Raven said "Where in this Ame-ri-ca?"

I replied." New York City to be exact. It's a place to live in."

Rita said "Do people on your planet consume Aer?"

"Nope." I shook my head. Rita looked like she was about to strap me to a chair and interrogate me until I wither. I was her artifact now. Crap.

Rita said "Then why do you have a Blastia? It doesn't look like any blastia I know."

I said "Well, I kind of found it on the back of my X-box controller and this thing is the reason I'm here."

Yuri said "X-Box controller?"

"It's a video-game console. You play games on it."

Rita said "What game were you playing before you came here?

" I was playing a game called "Tales of Vesperia." I prayed to god that Estelle didn't get the reference.

Rita said "So, What was the game about?"

My back was full of Goosebumps. "The game was about a pink haired brat who was too good for everyone, A dumb-blonde, A ruin-maniac, A idiot with a too big ego to maintain, A Anti-Hero, Eye candy, A midget and A purple mascot."

Rita said "Is that so?"

I nodded. I couldn't tell any more lies. Honestly, I gave up.

Rita said "So how come you know about Estelle's fairy tales?"

I sighed. "There all video games. I've played them all."

Yuri said "So you're a gamer."

Estelle said " Azure, so what was that language you talked to Phearoh in? Was it German?"

I laughed. "I wish it could be that easy Estelle. But no. People on Earth don't speak that language of Phearoh. But I know people that are German."

Raven said "Are all Germans like Yeager?"

"Nope. But they do have an accent, but not as funny as his."

Rita said out of nowhere "So Nan Combada's in another world?"

I said "I used that as an excuse. Nan Combada's an Altamira for me."

Karol said "Can we go there?" I said "Sooner or later. Not now." There were too many Level 45 monsters there and I don't need anyone dyeing.

I nodded. "Now can I get some shut eye? I feel like I'm gonna faint."

Everyone nodded and left the room. The last one to leave was Raven who had a little chat with me.

Raven said " So, that went well. Anyway, this Tales of Vesperia... was that us?"

I nodded. "This is one of my favorite video games."

Raven laughed. "So when does the party know my secret?"

"When you ditch the party when there sleeping with Estelle in Myorzo. We go search for you in I think Caer Bocram. Don't remember the dungeon name."

Raven said "Do I... Y'know... die?"

I laughed and then sighed. He was being dead serious. "It's a sad scene. Your ok. With a beating from the party."

"With a beating from the party?"

"It's one of my favorite scenes."

"So you like me getting beat up!" I sighed.

"Can I please get some shut eye?. That language Phearoh talked to me in takes alot of energy out of you."

He left and I thought of all the stupid things I just did. My back was killing me. And Terrica Lumeris sadly has no Asprin. Which Sucks.

When could I go home?


	31. Chapter 31

Authors Note~ Hopefully I'll make my chapters longer. Hopefully. As for the cover photo... my friend thinks that my profile pic is too cute and shouldn't be changed. So this is the cover photo.

Chapter 31~ Myorzo and a billion knights

"UGH! I HATE THIS PLACE! WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO HERE!" I moaned after I got better from that back injury. Yes, John Watson was out of business for now. FOR NOW."Mooooooooommmmmmm Can't I stay in the car and sit?"

Rita said "Car?"

"I meant Bau'l .I call 'em car. It's err... Complicated."

"Um... Ok?"

We walked through the entire forest and killed knights on the way. And Rita kinda went crazy trying to use the blastia that the knights were using. Judy on the other hand used the bell that we got from Aspio. Oh wait. When did they get that?

"Judy, where did you get that?"

"What? This?"I nodded.

"We took it from Aspio."

"Yeah. I know. But when?"

Rita immediately barged in my conversation. "Why do you want to know, anyway?"

I stamped my foot in anger. "Because... I deserve to know what goes on when I'm knocked out!"

Rita stamped her foot too."We thought that you were dead!"

"It wasn't my fault! I lost my concentration!"

Judy being Ms .Obvious said "Looking at Bau'l?"

"Yes!"

That was the end of a really awkward conversation. We finally went on Bau'l and flew to Myorzo. To think an Entelexia protecting an entire city... it was an amazing experience. When Bau'l landed everyone walked off the ship, except for me. This thing was a jelly monster, and I could fall out of nowhere and die a miserable death.

"Azure! Get over here! We got to speak to the elder!"

After this... Raven and Estelle would disappear for a loooonnnggg time. And that means if Estelle isn't here, no healer. And I can't rely on that kid who's afraid of bugs.(Karol) So I said "I'm tired. Can't we take a break?"

Yuri now being Mr. Obvious said" Were nearly here Azure. Or are you afraid of heights?"

Damn. How did they know?"I'm not afraid of heights!"

Raven tried to whisper."She is."

I walked off of the ship and yelled "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU OLD MAN!"

And then before punching Raven I stumbled on something and tripped.

I got up "What the hell was that?" and then it hit me. These where Blastia.

Yuri casually said "Looks like the Krityans were the ones who created blastia."

Karol looked in wonder "These Blastia aren't working!"

Rita replied "These are just the bodies."

Judith said "People in this town have stopped using Blastia for a while now. What you see here is what everyone threw out a long time ago."

An old, old couldn't even describe him. An ancient Krityan walked towards us. I presumed that he was the elder of the town. And he was. After that the whole explanation about Blastia occurred and what they do. Then he asked us to join him at his house, as he had a story to tell. I so hoped the story didn't change. Like me being an ancient hero or something.

So we finally went to his house and he was there to greet us. Was it like that in the game? It was hopeless to remember. We walked to the back of the room and saw the magical mural. It was just a wall right now as Raven stated. But, This scene amazes me every time. Who knew that wall had wonders?

"City of dreams veiled in mist reality's extension." Loved those magic words!

And the mural appeared. I kind of slept a bit, because this scene told the sin of the Krityans. Which was blastia. And the first huge game mention of the Adephagos.

After that I said "Elder, do you know where we can sleep for the night?"

He smiled. "There's a house nearby and nobody's using that. You can use that for now."

I sighed. We had an hour to talk and then we would call it a night. The party split ways. I looked at Estelle for a while, and she was completely unaware of what was going to happen. I ran up to Raven who was looking at Bau'l. I've always wondered. How could Raven take Estelle out of Myorzo? Did they have a jet or something? But I didn't want to ask. Raven stayed there silent for a while and I got bored.

So I said "Bye Dead man." I started walking away to the cabin that the elder gave us.

He smiled."Bye Azure."

I stayed in the cabin and found a good bed to the side of the cabin. I slept and I woke up to someone shaking me.

I opened to see that Yuri was not in a good mood.

"Where's Estelle?"


End file.
